L'Acier contre les Mots
by Tainaka D. Suki
Summary: À la base, ce n'était qu'une simple mission banale qui leur avait été attribué uniquement dans le but de les rapprocher ... Mais ce n'était, bien entendu, sans compté les aspirations plus ou moins machiavéliques de certains.
1. Surprising Mission

**Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Suki-chan est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ;O ! J'ai brusquement décidé de ne plus écrire sur Naruto et One Piece : maintenant, je suis la génération Fairy Tail ;O ! *sors* Bon. Que dire sur cette Fiction ? Je suppose qu'elle dépassera les dix chapitres. Quoique ... En fait, je sais pas. D'ailleurs, savez-vous que, à la base, c'était même pas censé être ça et n'être seulement qu'un One-Shot ? Puis, j'ai tellement d'idées qui s'enchaînent que l'intrigue change constamment ... En même temps, mes neurones ont eu le temps de cojiter en un an -'. Oui, parce que, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore, cette Fiction est en cours depuis ... Le 06 mars 2010 =='. Je suis irrécupérable T_T ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça, alors : bonne lecture 8D !  
**Post-Scriptum : **Cette Fiction contient des spoiler et suit le cours du Manga. Elle commence à partir de l'Arc Fantasya, puis fera de grosses allusions (vers la fin) aux évènements des Arcs Oracion Seis et Edoras.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1.**

« _Surprising Mission_ »

* * *

Le menton confortablement calé dans sa paume droite, le coude posé sur le support en bois du comptoir et les yeux fermés, Gajil Redfox tentait d'ignorer le discours de son voisin. Ce dernier, un géant à la peau basanée et aux cheveux blancs, ne cessait de rabâcher comme à son habitude des imbécillités sur le devoir d'un homme. À croire qu'il ne savait parler que de ça.

« Hé, mec ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je vais te répondre franchement, commença le Dragon Slayer d'Acier en laissant apparaître ses deux iris grenat. La réponse est : non.

- Mais un homme doit savoir écouter !

- Tu sais que t'es bizarre comme mec, toi ?

- Je suis pas bizarre ! Je suis un homme !

- Et alors ? J'suis pas un homme, moi, peut-être ? Et j'suis quoi, alors ? Une gonzesse ?

- Non. T'es un sale type trop flippant-

- Fermes-

- Un espèce d'asocial qui manque cruellement de manières et qui passe son temps à bouffer du métal-

- Ta gueu-

- Je comprends même pas pourquoi les gens te parlent ! Surtout Nab et Arzak-

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER, TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE, BORDEL ! »

Instinctivement, ils se levèrent tout deux, les yeux jetant des éclairs, et, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, transformèrent leur bras droit respectif ...

« _Iron Dragon Club_ !

- _Beast Arm, Iron Bull_ ! »

Avant de se ruer l'un sur l'autre, jurant et crachant des insanités. Macao grimpa ensuite sur le bar, une choppe pleine à ra-bord en main, hurlant à la baston générale. Des cris remplis d'enthousiasmes fusèrent de toute part, signe qu'une énième lutte allait avoir lieu au sein de l'auberge de Fairy Tail. Wakaba se leva à son tour et envoya une bonne rouste à son vieux copain de boisson qui partit dire bonjour à une table, cognant au passage une pauvre serveuse qui trébucha et s'écrasa sur Erza, lui faisant tomber son précieux gâteau crémeux à la fraise.

« M-Mon ... Mon gâteau ... »

L'employée, qui ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer, s'excusa platement et fuit à grandes enjambées, tandis que Titania commençait à trembler, les yeux rivés sur les vestiges de son péché-mignon et ... Point faible. Ses joues virèrent rapidement au rouge tomate, témoin de sa naissante colère. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle explosa - explosant par la même occasion la table où elle était assise - et frappa violemment le premier venu dans l'entre-jambe. Ce dernier s'effondra lourdement au sol, les larmes aux yeux.

« P-Pour une fois q-que j'avais ri-rien fait ...

- GREY-SAMA ! Cria Jubia d'une voix horriblement hystérique en se précipitant sur le blessé. Vous allez bien, Grey-sama ?

- J'M'ENFLAMME, GAJIL ! »

Le Dragon Slayer d'Acier, qui venait juste d'envoyer Elfman à l'autre bout de la pièce, releva la tête et toisa son meilleur ennemi avec neutralité. Natsu ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, la tête brûlée ? Préférant l'ignorer, il poussa un grognement et tourna dédaigneusement la tête, montrant qu'il se fichait éperdument de sa présence.

« Bouffon ! »

Gajil fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« C'est moi, le bouffon ?

- Ouais, c'est toi, le bouffon ! S'pèce d'hérisson mutant !

- Que- J'VAIS TE REFAIRE LE PORTRAIT, SALE BARBIE ! »

Et un nouveau combat s'engagea entre eux. Un énième combat dans lequel aucun n'emporterait la victoire. Lucy soupira, prête à se cogner la tête contre la table. Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Après la rivalité de Natsu et Grey, qui perdurait depuis un bon grand nombre d'années, il y avait maintenant aussi celle des deux Dragon Slayer.

« Attention, Lucy ! Volaille à trois heures ! » Prévint Arzak, évitant de justesse le projectile - sorti d'on ne sait où - qui continuait tranquillement sa route vers l'interpellée.

Cette dernière se retourna et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant un poulet rôti foncé tout droit sur sa personne. Sans réfléchir, elle fit comme l'as du tir et se baissa souplement. Ensuite, un bruit, signifiant que quelqu'un d'autre se l'était pris, résonna à ses oreilles.

« C'est qui l'enfoiré qui a osé jeter cette chose sur moi ! Vociféra Kana, dégageant d'un revers de main le gallinacé de son visage.

- C'est Levy ! Ricana sournoisement Max en évitant un poing de Nab.

- Mais j'ai rien fait ! Renchérit l'accusée, outrée. KYAAAH ! »

Plongeant sur sa gauche, elle évita le tonneau que venait de lui lancer l'alcoolique. Cependant, comble de malchance, le bois ne résista pas au choc et un flot de bière se déversa sur elle, la trempant de la tête aux pieds. La bouche entrouverte, elle fixa le sol, avant de se relever, telle une lionne enragée, le bout de l'index droit entouré d'un voile bleuté, tandis que la brune sortait trois cartes de tarot d'une poche de son jean.

« _Solid Script_-

- _Card Magic_-

- STOP ! »

Tous stoppèrent leurs actions, tournant vivement la tête vers le bureau du Maître. Ce dernier se tenait, le dos légèrement courbé, sur le seuil de son endroit privé, les sourcils froncés. D'un geste presque habituel, il porta une main à son visage ridé et se massa les tempes, tentant de se calmer, avant de la baisser et de se gratter le menton. Enfin, il craqua son cou et frappa deux coups distincts sur le plancher, à l'aide de sa cane.

« Vous êtes exaspérants, bandes d'écervelés. Bon. Maintenant, Gajil, dans mon bureau ! »

Le Dragon Slayer releva la tête, inquisiteur, avant d'attraper son sac en toile beige et d'avancer vers le vieil homme. Aucun doute, il partait bientôt en mission. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, suivi de près par un grognement. Pourquoi diable avait-il accepté ? Pour se faire pardonner, peut-être ...

« Toi aussi, Levy-chan ! »

Ignorant l'expression de tueur qu'affichait le brun et constatant que la jeune Mage n'avait pas vraiment percuté, il répéta la phrase, prenant bien le soin d'appuyer sur le deuxième mot. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle secoua nerveusement la tête et jeta un regard noir à Kana. Ensuite, réprimant un sourire forcé, elle entreprit de les suivre, malgré la boule d'appréhension qui lui nouait la gorge.

C'est donc avec un enthousiasme hors-du-commun que les deux demandés rentrèrent à la suite du Maître, la porte se refermant derrière eux et sur les regards interlocuteurs de tous les autres de la Guilde qui se posaient une seule et même question : Pourquoi Gajil et Levy étaient convoqués ensemble ?

* * *

« Humpf ...

- Un problème, Gajil ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi on est là ?

- J'y viens, j'y viens. Tu peux attendre que je m'installe, non ?

- C'est vrai, vous êtes tellement p'tit. Hin-

- Je ne suis pas petit ! Rugit le vieil homme en le giflant.

- Ouais, ouais. »

L'ancien Phantoms détourna le regard, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon ample. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout ! Normalement, il était censé partir tout seul - après tout, dans la Guilde, personne n'était au courant de sa mission. Alors, quelqu'un pouvait-il lui expliquer ce que fichait l'intello de service à côté de lui ? Surtout que, entre eux, c'était pas vraiment l'amour passionné, hein.

« Vous accouchez, oui ou merde ?

- Merde.

- Ok. J'me casse.

- Tatata ! Tu restes là, sale gosse ! Toi et Levy-chan devaient vous rendre à Crocus. »

La Mage des Mots sursauta vivement, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise. Quant à Gajil, il se retourna, les lèvres étirées dans un énorme rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« De quoi ?

- Toi. Levy-chan. Tous les deux. Mission. Crocus. Compris ?

- DE QUOI ? »

Soupirant doucement, Makarov se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un imbécile tel que lui. Il s'humecta les lèvres et désigna, d'un vague geste de la main, la porte à Levy qui le fixait comme s'il venait de sortir la pire chose de toute son existence. Et il y avait de quoi.

« Vas te laver, ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Hein ?

- Tu es trempée : va te laver.

- Euh-

- Vos billets de train sont déjà réservés. Vous partez dans une heure. Pour ce qui est de la mission, je me charge de tout expliquer à Gajil. Pendant ce temps, va te préparer. D'accord ?

- Moi, j'suis pas d'accord ! Objecta le grand brun en tapant frénétiquement du pied. C'est quoi c'te merde !

- Levy-chan, sors. S'il te plaît. »

Ne se faisant pas prier une seconde de plus, la jeune femme exécuta un parfait demi-tour et sortit silencieusement de la pièce où l'ambiance ne tardait pas à devenir ...

« Bon, t'accouches, vieux chameau ?

- COMMENT ? »

Électrique.

* * *

Levy s'empara d'une serviette bleu marine et l'enroula autour de sa tête, entreprenant de frotter vivement sa masse de cheveux. Elle chercha ensuite son bandeau fétiche, avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent son reflet dans le miroir disposé au-dessus du lavabo. Elle esquissa un sourire triste, se demandant ce qu'il allait se passer. Pourtant, c'était simple, non ? Elle allait juste partir en mission. Mais avec ... Avec lui.

« T'as fini ? »

Elle frissonna légèrement à l'entente de cette voix rocailleuse, comme enrouée, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue, hein. Machinalement, elle noua le ruban orange dans sa chevelure presque sèche et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au cadre de verre.

« Oui. Tu peux entrer. »

La poignée s'abaissa et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'homme de ses pensées dans l'encadrement. Les lèvres tordues dans un rictus de pure contrariété, il la contempla longuement, la perturbant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin, un mouvement. Il se décala un peu et sortit de son dos un sac en bandoulière kaki qu'il lui lança. La jeune femme l'attrapa, arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Hm ?

- Tes affaires.

- Mais-

- C'est Visca qui les a préparées.

- D'accord. »

Préférant ne rien rajouter, elle enfouit le drap de bain dans la corbeille à linge sale et rajusta son jean, avant d'enfiler une grosse veste grise et de passer la hanse du sac sur son épaule.

« Nous partons ?

- Ouais. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête et le rejoignit d'un pas rapide en dehors de la salle de bains à disposition des Mages de Fairy Tail. Prenant bien soin de fermer derrière elle, elle se posa une question dont la logique était fatale. Jett et Droy allaient mal réagir. _Très_ mal réagir. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait même pas les prévenir, bien qu'elle sache que Lucy serait d'accord pour s'en charger. Quand même ... Tout ça était un peu trop rapide, non ? Le Maître devait, sans aucun doute, avoir une idée derrière la tête. Mais laquelle ?

« Hop, hop, hop ! Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? »

La nouvelle « équipe » baissa les yeux, fixant le vieil homme qui semblait visiblement en colère.

« Ben, en mission.

- Ah bon ? Sans même savoir où aller ? »

Consternée, Levy adressa un regard en biais au Dragon Slayer qui grogna en retour.

« Quoi ! T'as un problème ?

- Non, non.

- Tch.

- Donc, vous devrez vous rendre à Crocus. Et vous logerez dans une auberge : le Ryokan SukiSuki.

- SUKISUKI ? S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes, effrayés par le nom.

- Rassurez-moi, rajouta Gajil d'un ton à paralyser sur place. C'est pas un Love Hôtel, hein ? »

Des ondes négatives émanèrent de lui, tandis que le Maître tentait de trouver quelque chose à répondre. En même temps, c'était quoi, cette question ?

« Mais non ! Voyons, Gajil, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'est le client qui a demandé à ce que vous logiez là-bas. De plus, je connais personnellement le directeur.

- Bon, si ce n'est que ça ... Allez, on y va.

- Au revoir, Master ! »

Makarov souffla de soulagement, puis se retourna et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Enfin, il allait pouvoir s'abonner à son activité favorite ! Soit : la lecture - mais mieux ne valait-il pas savoir ce qu'un vieux pervers comme lui pouvait bien avoir envie de lire …

* * *

Assise à côté de Jubia et de Kana, Lucy jouait avec l'une de ses mèches mielleuses, les yeux dans le vague. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle semblait être en profonde réflexion. Et la principale question qui lui torturait l'esprit était pourquoi Gajil et Levy avaient été convoqués ensemble. Mais, aussi, pourquoi Visca avait dû préparer le sac de son amie. Makarov n'allaient tout de même pas les envoyés en mission, hein ?

« Lucy ? LUCY ! S'exclama la brune.

- Oui ! Pardon, je réfléchissais.

- À quoi ?

- Hm ... Devine.

- Je vois, je vois. Et toi, Jubia, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Gajil ne doit pas être content.

- Sûr. Vous avez vu sa tête, quand il a demandé à Visca de préparer le sac de Levy ?

- Ouaaais ! Non, mais, ils ne peuvent pas partir ensemble en mission !

- Un problème avec ça, Bunny-Girl ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes sursautèrent sur leur chaise et se retournèrent, les yeux rivés sur le duo qui leur faisait face, et la réaction fut la même pour la plupart des Mages présents dans la taverne. La Constellationniste secoua négativement la tête, avant de se jeter sur sa meilleure amie.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai, hein ? Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

- Désolée, Lu-chan. Tu pourras prévenir Jett et Droy, s'il te plaît ?

- Euh-Oui, mais … Vous partez quand ?

- Tout de suite, répondit narquoisement le Dragon Slayer.

- De-Maintenant ?

- Ouais. Allez, on y va.

- Bye-bye, les filles !

- Bonne mission, Levy-chan ! Salua Jubia en consolant la blonde qui pleurait silencieusement sur son épaule. Ne la malmène pas trop, Gajil-kun, hein.

- Hn.

- Ahah ! Va falloir que tu le dresses, ce dragon, Levy ! »

Ignorant magistralement la remarque de la brune au gosier sur-dimensionné, l'amoureuse des livres embrassa la blonde sur la joue, adressa un petit signe de la main aux deux autres, puis s'avança sur le chemin menant à la sortie. Quant à Gajil, il foudroya Kana du regard, pour enfin la suivre d'une démarche rapide et furieuse.

* * *

Levy secoua son épaisse chevelure bleu cyan, remit correctement le sac sur son épaule, porta ses mains à sa bouche et souffla doucement dessus. Un fin nuage laiteux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, partant se dissiper dans l'air de cette froide journée de novembre. Puis, elle jeta discrètement un regard à Gajil qui marchait à sa hauteur. La dépassant largement d'une demi-tête, elle faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de lui.

Elle remarqua alors la petite moue boudeuse qu'il affichait et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'était légèrement adoucit depuis Fantasya, durant ce dernier mois. Certes, il restait agressif et-

« Arrêtes de me fixer. »

Retirant automatiquement ce qu'elle venait de dire sur le Dragon Slayer, elle s'empressa de détourner les yeux et de les river sur ses tennis qui semblaient fort attrayantes. Un grognement familier résonna dans ses oreilles et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il était et resterait toujours Gajil. Le psychopathe agressif et asocial. Mais, au fond ... Elle savait qu'il n'était pas que comme ça. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait.

Et elle espérait aussi qu'il ne la malmènerait pas trop pendant leur mission.

* * *

Après avoir traversé une bonne grosse partie de la ville, le duo était finalement arrivé à destination. Sauf que, bien entendu, c'était dimanche. Et, généralement, fin de week-end était égal à reprise du travail, le lundi. Et comme Magnolia était quand même un village assez touristique, beaucoup de visiteurs devaient prendre le train pour rentrer chez eux. En gros, la gare était bondée. Gajil était ainsi prêt à parier que Makarov avait réservé le train de cinq heures simplement pour les faire encore plus chier.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que tous les regards soient posés sur eux. En même temps, il comprenait : c'était normal de réagir comme ça. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment tous les jours qu'il marchait dans la rue en compagnie de cette fille. Toutefois, ne pouvaient-ils pas être plus discrets ?

« Levy ! »

Et voilà. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il fallait toujours qu'il y en ait un qui vienne mettre son grain de riz, hein. Au dernier moment, qui plus est. Et puis, d'ailleurs, c'était qui ce gus fringué comme un rappeur ? Enfin, il faisait genre. Mais vraiment que genre. Personne ne lui avait dit que la grosse chaîne en or était dépassée depuis belle lurette ?

« Dublin ? »

Ah, ouais ! Dublin ! Aucune idée de qui s'était. Mais, apparemment, elle le connaissait. Un Mage de Fairy Tail ? Non. Il ne sentait pas de la Magie émaner de lui. Alors, son petit-ami ? Il ria intérieurement. Déjà, c'était fort improbable que cette fille ai un petit-copain et, de deux, s'il l'était vraiment ... Elle avait sérieusement très mauvais goût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ben, j'aidais ma mère à ranger son stand de courgettes- »

Oh. Très intéressant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en foutait de sa vie, bordel ! Et pourquoi il était pas resté avec ses courgettes, lui, au lieu de venir les faire chier, hein ?

« Quand je t'ai vu passer avec ... Euh, c'est quoi, ton nom, déjà ? »

Mort de rire. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du Dragon Slayer, tandis qu'il croisa les bras sur son torse et rejeta nonchalamment la tête en arrière.

« Genre, t'as oublié.

- Voyons, Dublin. C'est Gajil, rappela la Mage des Mots.

- Ah oui ! Ouais, l'ancien Phantoms, quoi. »

Ni une, ni deux, le pauvre garçon se retrouva suspendu en l'air par le col de son pull miteux.

« T'as quelque chose contre le fait que je vienne de Phantom Lord ? Tiens, tu parles plus ? Trouillard, va. »

Collant son front contre le sien, Gajil ricana comme il savait si bien le faire, avant de le reposer à terre et de reprendre son sac.

« Maintenant, si t'as un truc à dire au rat de bibliothèque, tu te magnes le cul. On a pas que ça à faire.

- F-Fais attention à toi, Levy-chan ... »

Le jeune homme s'empourpra légèrement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle le remercie de sa gentillesse, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amie et constata que cette dernière arborait un visage parfaitement impassible. Résigné, il la salua une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons et s'enfoncer dans la foule, prenant la direction de la rue principale.

Gajil arqua un sourcil inquisiteur à l'encontre de sa voisine qui n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche. Étant son amie, elle aurait dû le défendre, non ?

« Ben, tu dis rien ? »

Elle releva la tête et le contempla un instant, le regard droit, sans une seule trace d'émotions. D'abord surpris, il se prit finalement au jeu et le soutint, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Vert contre rouge, émeraude contre rubis. Qui allait lâcher en premier ? Elle ? Lui ?

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, elle détourna finalement le visage et lança d'une voix monotone :

« Pour dire quoi ? »

En guise de réponse, elle reçut un grognement rauque provenant de la gorge du Dragon Slayer. Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste, avant de remarquer que le contrôleur faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras sur le quai.

La déception et la rancœur - qui avaient pris place suite à ce qu'avait dit Dublin - disparurent subitement, rapidement remplacées par la peur de louper leur moyen de transport jusqu'à la capitale. Instinctivement, elle cala son gros sac sous son bras et commença à courir, sous les yeux exorbités du grand brun qui n'avait encore rien vu.

« LE TRAIN ! » Hurla-t-elle à son encontre.

Un sifflement strident se fit entendre dans toute la gare et il comprit enfin la gravité de la chose. Ni réfléchissant pas deux fois, il s'élança à sa suite.

« Hé, attends-moi ! »

Dans un bruit de crachotement, une fumée noirâtre sortit du cylindre situé sur le dôme de la cabine de commande et les roues effectuèrent un mouvement en avant, provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.

« P'tain ! Ce con part sans nous ! »

Levant les yeux au ciel, il maudit celui qui avait eu la sage idée de les retarder, mais surtout celui qui avait pris l'imbécile décision de les envoyer tous les deux en mission. Jurant une dernière fois, il accéléra ses foulées et attrapa Levy par la taille. Cette dernière retint un cri de stupeur, sentant une forte pression sur son ventre et dans son dos, ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Un, deux-

- Hein ?

- Trois ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle voyait déjà le sol se dérober sous ses jambes. Il venait de sauter et, donc, par conséquent, elle aussi. Étouffant un deuxième cri, elle aperçut la plate-forme se rapprocher à vive allure d'eux - même si c'était plutôt eux qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

Une question lui traversa alors l'esprit : et s'ils loupaient ? Sa gorge se resserra, tandis que ses paupières se rabaissèrent. Un bruit sourd résonna ensuite sous ses pieds qui venaient de percuter le plancher avec violence, tandis que son corps commença à chanceler en arrière. Le vent, accentué par la vitesse du train, fouetta son visage, avant que quelque chose de dur et de chaud ne frôle ses épaules.

Sa chute s'arrêta alors brusquement et son cœur rata un battement. Peu confiante, elle se risqua tout de même à ouvrir un œil et aperçut ce qui venait de stopper sa chute.

« Tu pourrais pas te pousser ? C'est pas que t'es lourde, mais bon ... »

Secouant nerveusement la tête, elle obéit et se redressa en prenant appui sur les bras tendus du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier avait eu l'heureux réflexe de les rattraper, avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent sur la route poussiéreuse et rocailleuse, en s'accrochant aux colonnes de bois qui supportaient le porche. Bafouillant légèrement, elle l'aida à remonter à son tour.

« C'était moins une, hein, remarqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- T'es complètement-

- Hn ?

- Laisse tomber. »

D'un geste machinal de la main, elle épousseta son jean et rattacha correctement le bandeau dans ses cheveux. Quant à Gajil, il se contenta de se masser ses bras légèrement endoloris et de la toiser de haut en bas, comme s'il venait de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant. Lorsqu'elle perçut son regard, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-elle.

- Oh, rien. C'est juste que je croyais que t'avais peur du grand méchant dragon ! »

Levy s'empourpra à cette remarque et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Ben, c'est pas que j'ai peur de toi, mais-

- Ouais, ouais. Je vois. Allez, avance, crevette ! »

Elle loucha, se demandant si elle parlait bien au Gajil qu'elle connaissait. Cependant, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement - voire pas du tout, même - et elle se rendit compte que cette mission allait sûrement lui servir à quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait en apprendre davantage sur cet homme ! Certes, elle n'apprendrait certainement pas grand-chose, mais c'était toujours ça de gagner. Et puis, petit à petit, elle arrivait à vaincre sa peur. La preuve : elle venait de lui parler normalement.

Un sourire discret étira ses belles lèvres rosées et elle ouvrit la porte, avant de s'engouffrer à bord du wagon, à la recherche d'une cabine de libre. Il s'apprêta à la suivre, quand un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. La bouche tordue dans un rictus amer, il rentra à son tour et rejoignit la jeune femme qui l'appelait.

Dehors, un corbeau en papier qui volait près du train disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

* * *

Levy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était seulement que six heures. Un soupir s'échappa de sa gorge et elle reporta son regard sur le brun confortablement allongé sur le siège disposé en face d'elle. Ce dernier dormait, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ronflant doucement : vision qui lui arracha un petit rire. Jamais elle n'aurait crût pouvoir voir le célèbre Dragon Slayer d'Acier sous cet angle. Mais, en même temps, depuis sa prestation sur scène lors de l'interview du Weekly Sorcerer ... On pouvait s'attendre à tout !

Refrénant un sourire malicieux, elle tourna la tête et reprit sa contemplation du paysage défilant sous ses yeux, les écouteurs de son Sound-Board braqués dans ses oreilles. Quelques minutes passèrent, ses paupières s'alourdirent, tandis que sa tête se cala contre le dossier, et, sans raisons particulières, elle divagua dans ses pensées.

Il y avait une heure, elle et Gajil étaient rentrés dans le wagon et avaient donné leurs billets au contrôleur. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs été très surpris, les voyant débarquer à l'improviste, alors que le train avait démarré depuis déjà quelques minutes. Après lui avoir expliqué le petit incident et s'être excusés - enfin, seule Levy l'avait fait - ils étaient partis s'installer dans la dernière cabine de libre. Elle s'était assise sur le siège de gauche, tandis qu'il s'était affalé sur celui de droite.

Elle avait alors remarqué son air contrarié et inquiet, puis lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui avait répondu que c'était seulement la mission qui le tracassait. Et, à cet instant-même, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne savait simplement que l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre. Il lui avait donc expliqué la mission, dont elle tenait, apparemment, le rôle principal. En effet, il s'agissait uniquement de traduire un vieux grimoire, matière dans laquelle elle était reine. Enthousiaste à l'idée de mettre un peu plus son talent à exécution, elle avait ensuite demandé pourquoi avait-il dû venir. « _Pour te protéger »_, lui avait-il répondu de son éternel ton moqueur. Soi-disant que leur client avaient des ennemis ...

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, rouvrant les yeux et se mordant la joue. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé en mission avec Gajil ? De plus, elle était très bien capable de se défendre toute seule ! Une mine boudeuse s'afficha sur son visage, vexée par le manque de confiance de la part du Maître. Et puis, s'il avait vraiment voulu qu'elle n'y aille pas toute seule, il aurait pu l'y envoyer avec Erza ou Grey ou encore un autre ... Mais, non, il avait fallu qu'il choisisse Gajil dans le lot ! Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie du Dragon Slayer, mais il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas vraiment son meilleur ami et que l'ambiance était plutôt tendue - elle pouvait même en témoigner grâce aux trente minutes qu'ils avaient passé dans un silence de plomb avant qu'il ne s'endorme !

Le train s'arrêta alors brusquement. Le brun ouvrit un œil et, avant même qu'il ne comprenne, il chuta de son siège, pour s'écraser lourdement au sol. Levy, quant à elle, fut propulsée en avant par la violence du choc, la mine surprise ...

« Que- »

Avant de se prendre le pied de Gajil et de lui tomber littéralement dessus. Ayant de bons réflexes, se furent d'abord ses mains qui touchèrent le sol, mais ... Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir à califourchon sur la taille du brun, sa poitrine contre son torse, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ce dernier la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la mâchoire décrochée. Rougissant fortement, elle bafouilla des excuses et se releva en vitesse, se sentant horriblement honteuse.

Gajil se remit sur pied à son tour et grogna une injure, tandis qu'elle demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ! »

Ses oreilles vibrèrent et il grimpa sur la banquette, jetant leurs sacs à terre. Levy attrapa le sien, le fixant, soucieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- AU FEU ! VITE, AU FEU ! Hurla une voix, dans le couloir.

- UNE GUILDE NOIRE ! AU SECOURS ! Implora une autre.

- Ils ont tout dit, grinça le Dragon Slayer. Et ils arrivent dans notre direction.

- Hein ? M-Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas à cause de la mission, quand même !

- Qui sait.

- Et on fait quoi ?

- Aucune idée !

- Bon, ben, comme ça, ça a le mérite d'être clair ... »

* * *

**À SUIVRE. **

* * *

******Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Ahahah ! J'suis trop fière de ma fin x'D ! Au fait, je vous préviens, cette fiction ne sera pas ... Ben, à vrai dire, y'aura pas de baiser dans les cinq premiers chapitres, quoi ! D'ailleurs, c'est même pas sûr que y'en aura un ...  
Passons : j'attends vos avis et vos critiques (positives ou négatives, mais constructives) :O ! Sur ce, rendez-vous au second chapitre ! Kissu~

**© Aubanne Suki L. 2010-2011.**


	2. Pick Your Fights Carefully

******Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Ahah ! Nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout propre ... 'Fin, à vous de juger ;) ! En tout cas, y'a d'l'action au programme :O ! Que va-t-il se passer :O ? Pour le découvrir ... Lisez 8) !  
**Post-Scriptum :** Je remercie aussi beaucoup Inomaru-Niisan sans qui, j'aurai sûrement mis largement plus de temps pour tout écrire :D !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2.**

« _Pick Your Fights Carefully_ »

* * *

Dans quoi avait-elle bien pu se fourrer ?

Cette question, Levy ne cessait de se la répéter depuis plus de deux minutes, les yeux rivés sur la catastrophe en face d'elle. Niveau discrétion, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait faire de mieux. C'était tout, sauf discret, en fait. C'était du Gajil Redfox, en même temps ...

« T-Tu viens de dire qu'on devait éviter de se faire remarquer, non ?

- Ouaip. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu viens de défoncer la vitre !

- P'tain ! T'es vraiment casse-pompes quand tu t'y mets, toi. Quitte à descendre du train, autant descendre ici, non ? À moins que tu préfères rester là et affronter cette Guilde Noire ?

- Je-J'ai pas dit ça !

- Tais-toi, alors. »

Ça aussi, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Se délectant de la tête qu'elle faisait, il éclata d'un rire moqueur et grossier, la vexant encore plus. Puis, il reprit son sérieux et sauta à travers la fenêtre, dont il ne restait quasiment plus rien. Réprimant un soupir, elle enjamba à son tour, prenant bien soin de ne pas tomber. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se casse la figure sous les yeux de Gajil, tiens !

« Au fait. Que fait-on pour les passagers ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, jetant un regard furtif aux alentours.

- Ben, on les laisse.

- D-De quoi ?

- Oi, t'es sourde ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'on les laissait, point. Ils ne leur feront rien, puisque c'est nous qu'ils cherchent. »

Levy poussa un long soupir, se demandant pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dû partir avec un type pareil. Déjà, il filait la chair de poule - mais, ça, elle arrivait encore à le supporter. Et puis ... Un imbécile ? Oui, c'était l'adjectif qui lui convenait le mieux. Franchement, c'était elle ou tous les Dragons Slayers étaient stupides ?

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore, crevette ?

- T'es égocentrique ou quoi ? Qui a dit qu'ils étaient là pour nous ? »

Un rictus nerveux étira les traits anguleux du visage du brun.

« Tu me gonfles !

- Et susceptible, en plus.

- Mais ta gueule, bordel ! »

Comme si cela était normal, elle se contenta de détourner le regard, pour le poser sur l'avant du train qui était en train de brûler. Elle entendit alors des cris d'effroi et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Qu'importe ce que Gajil pensait : elle ne pouvait pas partir en sachant qu'il y avait des civils en danger. Prenant sa décision, elle rajusta sa veste et prit la direction opposée, plus précisément vers l'endroit où tous semblaient se réfugier.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que, déjà, son coéquipier provisoire l'attrapa et la força à se retourner, de sorte à lui faire face.

« Où tu vas, toi ?

- Ben ... »

Un sourire démoniaque éclairait son visage et elle prit conscience de ce qu'il allait faire quand il commença à ricaner. Sa tentative de fuite échoua, lorsqu'il la prit par la taille et la souleva en l'air, pour la caler avec douceur sur son épaule. Rectification : pour la jeter comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur son épaule. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, sentant une pression dans son dos.

« Chochotte, pesta-t-il en prenant le chemin inverse.

- Fais-moi descendre !

- Non.

- S'il te plaît, Gajil !

- J'ai dit non.

- Mais y'a des-

- C'est pas mon problème, p'tain ! Ils se démerdent ! En plus, l'Armée Royale va pas tarder, c'est bon. De toute manière, ils sont là pour nous.

- T'en sais rien ! Cria-t-elle, s'agitant nerveusement.

- Mais si, je sais-

Il s'interrompit, venant tout juste de se manger un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, avant de reprendre :

« P'TAIN ! Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?

- NON ! Maintenant, lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi ! GAJIL !

- Ouais. Lâche-là, mec. »

Gajil arqua un sourcil et contempla celui qui venait de s'incruster, comme si de rien n'était. Un homme, à la chevelure blonde mal peignée et dont les pupilles incroyablement bleues luisaient d'une étrange malice, leur faisait face, un sourire en coin. Le brun grinça des dents et reposa la jeune Mage à terre. Cette dernière se posta derrière lui, les lèvres pincées : cet homme n'était sûrement pas là pour simplement taper la discute. Et, comme pour confirmer ses dires, une dizaine d'hommes sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent.

« Oh, commença Gajil en souriant à pleines dents. C'est vous, la Guilde Noire ? Je suppose que vous êtes là pour le p'tit rat de bibliothèque, non ?

- Je suis pas un rat de bibliothèque », rétorqua la concernée dans une moue boudeuse.

Face à cette remarque, il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer. Un deuxième homme sortit alors du regroupement, faisant craquer les phalanges de ses mains. Levy le fixa longuement, le détaillant de haut en bas. Contrairement à l'autre, celui-ci était beaucoup plus impressionnant. Il mesurait environ dans les deux mètres et possédait une carrure horriblement massive, de sorte qu'elle se sentit ridiculement petite et fluette. Déjà que Gajil était grand ... Lui, c'était carrément un géant.

Elle afficha un rictus, visiblement dégoûtée par le sourire carnassier qu'il affichait en regardant dans sa direction. Cet homme ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

« Donne-nous la fille et on te laisse tranquille ! »

Cette phrase qu'il clama haut et fort résonna longuement, tandis qu'il s'avançait un peu plus. Il écarta les bras et pencha légèrement la tête vers la gauche, ses cheveux châtains tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Puis, il ouvrit en grand la bouche d'où s'échappa un rire diabolique, avant de tirer la langue. Levy vit alors un énorme point commun avec l'un des Mages de Fairy Tail : cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Bixlow - du moins, dans l'attitude.

Gajil, quant à lui, grinça des dents, tentant de contenir le flot de rage qui montait en lui. Cela lui faisait tellement penser à Phantom Lord, à José, à ... À lui.

« Ben, t'es sourd, mon vieux ? T'as perdu ta petite langue ? Eh, oh ! Je te cause, tête d'hérisson !

- Ta gueule, bâtard ! Rugit-il soudainement, faisant enfin éclater sa colère. Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça, hein ? Tu veux mon poing dans ta gueule, aussi ?

- Oh ! Tu réagis quand on te traite, mais pas quand on parle de la demoiselle ? Répliqua sournoisement l'homme. C'est ton amie, pourtant, non ?

Il jeta un regard en biais à la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière lui, avant de jurer à voix basse. Même s'il expliquait, personne ne comprendrait. Alors, mieux valait-il qu'il se taise, non ?

« Vous la voulez ? »

Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Ben, prenez-là. Je m'en fous, de cette fille.

- Tu-Tu t'en fous, d'elle ? Répéta le brun, surpris et légèrement dépassé.

- Ça fera un boulet en moins à traîner, quoi. »

Ignorant superbement cette magnifique réplique sortie tout droit de la gorge du Dragon Slayer, elle se contenta de détailler leurs adversaires. Ces yeux tombèrent alors sur le blond, qui semblait être le chef du groupe. Elle le toisa de la tête aux pieds, avant de sombrer dans ses pupilles azur. Secouant nerveusement la tête, elle reprit ses esprits, se demandant s'il n'utilisait pas un quelconque sort d'envoûtement. Les Mages Noirs en usaient souvent, s'amusant à leur guise avec les filles. Mais, elle, elle ne se ferait pas avoir.

« Cette belle donzelle, un boulet ? T'es con ou je rêve ?

- C'est pas parce qu'elle est mignonne, qu'elle peut pas être un boulet. »

Elle roula des yeux, plus choquée par l'adjectif dont venait la qualifier son coéquipier que par le surnom de l'autre brun. Depuis quand il parlait comme ça, lui ? Il se foutait d'elle, non ? Non, parce que, là, c'était pas vraiment drôle. Mais, apparemment, il avait l'air de bien se marrer. Il n'y avait qu'à voir son regard pour le comprendre. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait à quoi il jouait, mais elle avait compris que ce n'était qu'une simple ruse. Elle décida donc de rentrer dans son jeu, refusant de passer pour une soumise.

« Quoi qu'il en soit : je vous la laisse, si vous voulez ! Ben, quoi ? Demanda-t-il, remarquant les bouches grandes ouvertes de ceux qui étaient normalement leurs ennemis. Ah ? Vous auriez peut-être préféré que je joue le chevalier-servant de mademoiselle, la défendant corps et âme ? Non. Bah, non : j'suis pas une tapette, moi !

- Ça s'appelle être élégant, rectifia d'un ton neutre la « mademoiselle » en question.

- Oi. J'ai une gueule à être élégant, moi ?

- Non. Tu vas vraiment me laisser avec eux ?

- Sans blagues.

- T'as pensé au Maître ?

- Mais je m'en branle, du vieux schnock ! Il avait qu'à pas m'envoyer en mission avec toi, tiens. »

C'était censé être un leurre, non ? Alors, pourquoi avait-elle autant l'impression qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion pas si fausse que ça ?

« Et tu vas faire quoi, après ?

- Ben, faire la mission, boulet !

- Ah bon ? Et tu peux m'expliquer comment tu vas t'y prendre, pour traduire ? »

Il se gratta le menton, grognant comme à son habitude. Elle marquait un point, là. Sans elle, c'était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas réussir la mission. Après tout, c'était plus un truc pour elle, que pour lui. Un rictus déforma son visage, tandis qu'il enfouit ses mains gantées dans les poches de son pantalon en toile beige. Tout ça, c'était de la faute du vieux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, lui aussi, de l'envoyer en mission avec elle ! Franchement, il n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour lui servir de « garde du corps » ? N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Alors, pourquoi lui ? « _Elle doit apprendre à avoir confiance en toi _», qu'il avait dit. Bien sûr, bien sûr. Et ben, c'était pas pour demain la veille, hein !

« T'es chiante.

- Hn.

- C'est ma réplique, ça !

- Y'a des droits d'auteur ?

- Bouh ! C'était nul, ça. Mais j'en attendais pas moins du p'tit rat de bibliothèque.

- Tu pourrais pas un peu changer de disque ? Il est vraiment nul, ce surnom.

- Depuis quand c'est un surnom ?

- Ah, parce que c'était une insulte ?

- Tch. Laisse tomber, tu me fais chier.

- Je rêve où vous nous ignorez ? Questionna le géant, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, bon, on s'en fout. Donc, si on prend la fille, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Gajil tourna la tête, avant de laisser échapper un rire moqueur et rauque.

« Mort de rire. T'y a vraiment cru ? P'tain, c'est dingue comme les gens gobent trop des conneries.

- Bon. Dans ce cas-là, je suppose que je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte …

- La blague. T'as cru quoi ? Que t'étais superman ? Non, mais, genre ! T'as vu ta gueule, tronche de cake ? »

Levy souffla doucement. : il fallait toujours qu'il provoque, lui. Leur adversaire se rua alors sur eux, vociférant une série d'insultes. Puis, tandis que le Dragon Slayer se mettait en position de défense, l'homme tendit son bras.

« _Tenfold Magic, Fist of Zeus !_ »

Son poing tripla alors de volume et Gajil se le prit de pleins fouets, partant s'échouer quelques mètres plus loin.

« C'est d'un pathétique, cracha-t-il en rendant la forme initiale à sa main. Que de la gueule. Bon … Maintenant, à ton tour, ma poulette.

- Il est sérieux, lui ? »

Poussant un long soupir, l'ancien Phantoms se releva et porta deux doigts à sa tempe droite d'où un filet de sang s'échappait. Il maugréa ensuite une injure et craqua son cou, souriant comme un psychopathe en manque - expression qui, d'ailleurs, rafraîchit légèrement les ardeurs de certains. Les Mages de la Guilde Noire chuchotaient entre eux, bien que cela n'échappât pas à son ouïe - plus développée que celle d'un homme normal -, se demandant comment il avait pu résister à un coup de Koichi - celui-ci devant être le géant qui venait de le frapper.

« Pas mal, comme Magie. Mais ce n'est pas assez pour me battre, quoi ! Gi-hi !

- Parce que tu crois que j'suis tout seul ? »

À peine leur adversaire avait-il prononcé ces mots que, déjà, les autres s'avançaient dangereusement, resserrant le cercle autour d'eux. Levy recula avec prudence avant de buter contre le dos du brun. Ce dernier lui demanda alors de rester derrière lui et de ne rien faire.

« Pas question.

- De quoi ?

- Je refuse de jouer la spectatrice incapable de se battre !

- Ok. Mais viens pas te plaindre, après. »

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, puis se retourna et examina les six hommes qui lui faisaient face. Quatre d'entre eux tenaient des épées : par conséquent, elle opta pour une Magie de Rééquipement. Finalement, ses heures d'entraînement avec Erza lui serviraient à quelque chose. Pour les deux autres, qui semblaient être jumeaux, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« Tu veux te battre, gamine ? » S'exclama un premier en se jetant sur elle.

Avec une souplesse sans pareille, elle évita la lame et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le torse qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres. Puis, voyant que les autres se préparaient à l'attaquer à leur tour, elle leva sa main droite dont l'index commençait à s'entourer d'un voile bleu. Les hommes la regardèrent avec incohérence, se demandant quel type de Magie elle utilisait, avant de décider de l''ignorer et de se précipiter sur elle, armes en mains.

« _Solid Script, Fire ! _»

Son doigt bougea instinctivement dans l'air, traçant le mot avec dextérité. Les lettres, d'une couleur orangée, composant le mot apparurent l'une après l'autre et, au fur et à mesure, l'inscription semblait se charger d'une chaude aura lumineuse. Subitement, le mot se matérialisa, rougeoyant et crépitant. Puis, Levy exécuta un bref geste en direction de ses assaillants et, avec une rapidité sans égal, son attaque en frappa deux d'entre eux en pleine face, avant d'exploser en une gerbe de flammes mordorées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes s'écroulèrent au sol, hurlant de douleur, plusieurs brûlures mordant leur corps, pour sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les yeux horrifiés de leurs camarades. Un grand roux fut le premier à se remettre du choc et invoqua deux épées pour ensuite se ruer sur elle en vociférant des insultes.

«_ Solid Script, Thunder !_ »

Une fois de plus, la stéréochimie du mot ressortit pour être lancée sur l'homme qui n'eut nullement le temps d'éviter. À peine ouvrit-il la bouche que, déjà, la source d'énergie foudroyai son torse, lui provoquant de violents spasmes incontrôlables. Un filet pourpre coula le long de son menton et il s'effondra, électrifié.

Ensuite, un crissement retentit derrière elle, signifiant qu'un autre lançait l'assaut en troquant son simple katana pour une gigantesque hache à la lame finement aiguisée. Ni une, ni deux, une violente bourrasque fit son apparition, suite au mot faisant appel au vent_,_ et il fut projeté contre un rocher. Elle souffla doucement, sentant sa réserve de Magie commencer à diminuer, quand on l'attrapa par les épaules pour la forcer à se retourner.

Une femme aux longs cheveux blonds apparut alors en face d'elle et, esquissant un sourire purement hypocrite, lui assena un violent coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. Levy poussa un gémissement rauque et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tentant de calmer la douleur. Son assaillante s'empara ensuite de sa chevelure bleue et tira dessus avec force, avant de se faire pulvériser le bras gauche par un pilier d'acier, sortit de nulle part, qui lui arracha un hurlement suraiguë et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin, sonnée.

« Ta gueule, pétasse. »

Gajil afficha un air triomphant en direction de la jeune Mage qui le remercia dans un souffle. Il ricana, puis transforma son bras droit en ce qui pourrait ressembler à une tronçonneuse et se jeta sur les deux derniers opposants qui lui faisaient face. Levy en profita donc pour se relever.

« Alors, ma belle. Tu veux jouer ? »

Elle se retourna, peu rassurée, et remarqua la présence des jumeaux - qu'elle avait complétement oubliés. Se maudissant intérieurement, elle essuya sa bouche d'un revers de manche et se plaça en position de défense. Comme d'habitude, elle fit une description rapide de ses adversaires, essayant de trouver le plus d'informations possibles sur eux. Jumeaux. Crânes parfaitement rasés. Elle soupira, énervée, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien lui apporter de connaître leur lien de sang, ainsi que leur goût pour cette horrible coiffure - si on pouvait appeler ça une « coiffure ».

Un autre soupir imperceptible s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle se recentra, tentant de penser à une véritable tactique de combat. Elle n'aurait bien entendu aucun mal à en apprendre plus sur eux en les voyant attaquer, mais il fallait attendre qu'ils se décident, ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir envie de faire pour l'instant.

« Hm. Tu vas rester longtemps à nous regarder comme ça, poupée ? S'esclaffa le premier.

- C'est vrai ça. T'attends le déluge ? »

Magnifique. Ils commençaient à s'impatienter et elle savait très bien ce qu'il manquait pour qu'ils craquent. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lâcher d'une voix neutre qu'ils étaient terriblement ennuyant. La réaction fut immédiate : celui qui semblait le plus grand vociféra et se mit à courir vers elle, son frère restant quant à lui en retrait.

Soudain, avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de lancer un nouveau sort, des cordes apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, l'empêchant d'exercer le moindre mouvement. Grimaçant, elle essaya de se débattre, mais s'arrêta bien vite lorsqu'elle comprit que, plus elle bougeait, plus l'emprise se resserrait. L'homme s'approcha dangereusement d'elle, collant presque son visage contre le sien, un rictus diabolique aux lèvres. Elle soutint son regard, avant de lui demander de la détacher. Explosant de rire, il recula.

« Hé, Tsujoshi, t'as entendu ça ? Elle veut qu'on la relâche !

- Ouais, répondit calmement le deuxième en avançant. Tsumoshi, tu veux qu'on lui montre ce qu'on sait faire ?

- Yeah-ah ! Tu vas apprendre à mieux nous parler, baby ! »

La jeune femme prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il s'agenouilla et composa une série de sceaux à l'aide de ses mains. Les cordes étaient en train de la relâcher, mais uniquement dans le but de s'amasser en boule et former un énorme poing. Ce dernier la percuta quelques secondes après, l'envoyant rouler sur plusieurs mètres. Elle se mordit la langue, le visage plaqué contre le sol poudreux et rocailleux, essayant de ne pas crier de douleur. Gajil croirait qu'elle a besoin d'aide et, ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était très bien capable de se débrouiller toute seule. Il lui suffisait seulement de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ces deux types …

Une solution s'imposa alors dans son esprit et elle se releva, une lueur de défi éclairant son visage aux pommettes saillantes et maculées de poussière. En même temps, cela était tellement évident pour une fille qui avait dévoré tous les livres présents dans la bibliothèque de sa Guilde, ainsi que celle des dortoirs où elle logeait. De plus, il ne fallait pas non plus négliger sa propre collection, à savoir les romans qu'elles entassaient par centaine dans sa chambre - ces derniers ayant généralement plus de rapport avec horreur, combat et aventure, plutôt qu'avec romantique bien baveux qui faisait rêver un bon grand nombre de filles.

« _Solid Script, Water !_ »

Les lettres se liquéfièrent doucement, pour venir tourbillonner dans sa paume ouverte. Après quelques secondes, elles prirent de la consistance et une puissante vague bleue vint faucher les deux hommes. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas suffit à les mettre à terre. Celui qui, pour l'instant, n'avait pas encore attaqué éclata d'un rire sardonique, tendant sa main droite dans sa direction.

« _Thunder Magic, Whip ! _»

Elle comprit qu'il avait été plus rapide qu'elle, quand elle vit un concentré de foudre extrêmement fin décrire souplement une courbe dans l'air, puis retomber au sol en un crépitement d'étincelles pour onduler tel un serpent au travers de l'étendue d'eau qui se trouvait encore à ses pieds. Elle aurait pu bouger, bien entendu. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle voulu s'échapper, deux cordes sortirent de terre et s'enroulèrent autour de ses chevilles, la bloquant sur place. Elle aurait pu crier à l'aide et peut-être que Gajil serait arrivé à temps pour la sauver, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. De toute manière, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Alors, elle fit la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire : elle concentra toute sa magie dans son index.

« _SOLID SCRIPT, DYNAMITE !_ »

Une énorme explosion retentit, faisant vibrer les alentours, attirant automatiquement l'attention de Gajil et de ses opposants. Ce dernier aperçut avec horreur sa partenaire s'écrouler au sol, crachant un liquide rouge, écorchée à de multiples endroits. Le sang lui monta aux tempes et il crispa durement la mâchoire, se retournant vivement vers les deux Mages Sombres.

« Oh. Pauvre petite, lança le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

- Elle a quand même battu Tsujoshi et Tsumoshi, continua le dénommé Koichi. Mais bon, maintenant, elle est dans un sale état. Tu crois qu'elle va mourir ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, ses muscles se contractèrent et ses bras commencèrent à trembler, tandis que ses pupilles se dilatèrent jusqu'à ne devenir plus que deux petits points au milieu de ses iris rougeoyants. Il entrouvrit la bouche et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, devenant haletante. Le sol commença à craqueler, une vive aura verte émana de tout son corps et l'entoura, grandissant de plus en plus. Son corps se recouvrit d'écailles en acier, son haut se déchira et ses ongles devinrent des griffes, puis, ses jambes fléchirent et il sauta, fonçant sur le colosse qui n'eut pas le temps de contrer.

« _Iron Dragon Hard Fist !_ »

L'homme s'écrasa au sol, les côtes pulvérisées, dépourvu de toute trace de vie. Gajil posa alors son regard grenat sur le grand blond qui souriait simplement. Il n'avait pas peur ? Il n'avait pas peur de lui ? Il n'avait pas peur de lui, alors qu'il venait juste de tuer son pote avec un seul coup ? Un rugissement sonore sortit de sa gorge, bientôt suivi d'un rire diaboliquement fou et il changea son bras droit en une grande lame à double tranchant.

« C'est bien. Tu as réussi à tuer Koichi.

- C'est bientôt ton tour.

- Franchement, je ne te croyais pas aussi fort, Redfox Gajil. Ou bien, devrais-je dire ... _Kurogane no Gajil_.

- T-Ta gueule ... NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Et alors qu'il allait se jeter une nouvelle fois à l'assaut sur le blond, ce dernier disparut dans un nuage de fumée violâtre. Gajil pesta, se demanda s'il s'était vraiment enfui, avant d'entendre un cri féminin. Il se tourna vivement vers la jeune femme et aperçut des lianes s'enlacer lentement autour d'elle, l'étreignant avec force. L'ennemi se tenait à ses côtés, une main dans les boucles cyan de sa prisonnière, se délectant des gémissements de douleur qu'elle poussait.

« LÂCHE-LÀ ! »

Le Dragon Slayer se précipita, son poing de métal luisant vers la tête narquoisement souriante du blond qui, lui, trancha une mèche de cheveux, à l'aide d'une plante particulièrement pointue. Puis, il murmura sensuellement quelques mots à l'oreille de son otage, avant d'apercevoir l'énorme pilier d'acier qui se dirigeait dangereusement dans la direction de son visage. Instinctivement, il sauta en arrière, pour ensuite disparaître de nouveau.

Les tentacules verdâtres se retirent alors, libérant la Mage qui se serait très certainement écroulée durement si Gajil ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps. Il la garda debout contre lui, le bras toujours transformé, cherchant du regard où ce type avait bien pu passer. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, il jugea le combat fini et redevint normal.

« Cet enfoiré est parti … Oi, ça va, crevette ?

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ...

- Bon. Si t'es capable de rétorquer, c'est que tu vas bien. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un petit grognement qui le fit sourire. Vraiment, cette fille était un phénomène.

« Tu peux marcher ?

- Je crois pas …

- Juste rester debout, alors ?

- Ouais ...

- Ok. Attends là, je reviens. »

Prenant bien soin de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il s'éloigna, partant chercher leurs sacs qu'ils avaient laissé tomber au début de l'attaque, avant de revenir et de remarquer quelque chose. On les observait. Il leva les yeux et aperçut une grande quantité de personnes. Les passagers du train ? Il soupira, préférant ne pas recevoir de remerciements. Comme s'il avait eu envie de se battre. Enfin, il n'allait pas non plus mentir en disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu, mais il était là pour protéger sa « partenaire » et, là, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fait.

Levy souffla de fatigue, littéralement vidée de toute Magie. C'était même incroyable qu'elle soit encore debout après toutes les attaques qu'elle avait lancé et le choc électrique qu'elle s'était pris. Elle n'en serait pas morte, bien entendu, mais elle aurait pu tomber inconsciente. Elle sentit brusquement ses jambes se dérober sous elle et vacilla en arrière.

« Hop, là ! S'exclama Gajil, l'attrapant par la taille. Vas pas me faire une chute de tension, hein. »

Elle bafouilla quelques excuses, avant de le remercier, les joues légèrement tintées de rouge. Qui aurait cru que, un jour, elle se retrouverait dans les bras de cet homme ? Pas elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, une main passant sous ses cuisses. Non. Il n'allait quand même-

« Oh, p'tain ! Rugit-il, faisant mine d'avoir du mal à la soulever. Ce que t'es lourde !

- Menteur ! C'est pas vrai !

- Et c'est moi qui suis susceptible, après ? Sérieusement, t'es sûre d'être normale ? J'ai l'impression de rien porter !

- Pose-moi.

- Tu peux pas marcher, s'pèce de nouille !

- J'ai mal à la tête, arrête de crier.

- Si tu continues, je te jure que je te laisse toute seule, ici !

- Pour aller où ?

- À Crocus, tiens.

- Et tu comptes t'y rendre comment ? »

Il la regarda comme si la réponse était évidente, pointant du doigt une dizaine de grosses motos arrêtées près des rails. Elle voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais se résigna, décidant de se taire et de le suivre. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre Gajil - surtout dans son état actuel.

« Évidemment.

- En plus, commença-t-il en reniflant grossièrement l'air, ça sent l'Armée Royale pas loin.

- On ferait mieux de partir, alors, non ?

- Ouais. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux sur une de ces machines, partant en direction de la capitale du royaume de Fiore, pour une mission qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier.

* * *

La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail aspira un grand bol d'air, avant de frapper trois coups distincts à la porte située seulement à quelques centimètres d'elle. Entendant une vague invitation, elle posa sa main sur la poignée blanche et exerça une petite pression. Puis, elle passa sa tête dans entrebâillement, pour finalement rentrer complètement dans la pièce, prenant soin de bien fermer derrière elle.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur face à l'odeur renfermée que dégageait ce petit espace, elle se dirigea précipitamment vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste frénétique. Respirant à pleins poumons, elle se retourna enfin et afficha un rictus.

« Je vous plains, les garçons : l'hôpital, c'est pas cool.

- Clair, ronchonna le premier.

- Sauf les infirmières, hein ! » Rétorqua le deuxième en se redressant, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Riant doucement, elle posa sa sacoche en cuir par-terre et prit place sur la chaise disposée entre les deux lits qu'occupaient depuis environ un mois les deux membres masculins de la Shadow Gear. Normalement, tout deux auraient dû sortir il y a quelques temps, mais ... Trop heureux, ils avaient joué les imbéciles et, en tentant d'épater pour la énième fois leur coéquipière, avaient dégringolé l'escalier avant même d'avoir pu mettre un pied dehors. Résultat, ils étaient repartis pour deux semaines à rester cloués au lit avec une jambe cassée pour Jett et une épaule complètement déboîtée pour Droy. Comme si leurs blessures suite à la bataille de Fantasya n'avaient pas suffi ...

« Lucy, commença le brun. Tu vas bien ?

- O-Oui, oui !

- Alors, pourquoi t'es toute pâle ? »

En guise de réponse, elle détourna le regard, maudissant sa meilleure amie qui avait eu l'extrême gentillesse de lui laisser régler ce problème. Pourquoi était-ce toujours à elle de se retrouver dans des situations pareilles ? Pinçant discrètement les lèvres, elle replaça correctement une mèche blonde derrière son oreille et posa ses grands yeux chocolat sur la jambe de Jett. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil.

« Oi, Lucy.

- Ben ... D'abord, promettez-moi de ne pas crier ou de m'engueuler ! Cria-t-elle, embarrassée.

- Promis ! Répondirent-ils en parfaite synchronisation, inquiets.

- Donc ... Hm, comment dire ?

- Vas-y cash, proposa le roux. De toute manière, ça va pas nous tuer, alors-

- . »

La jeune femme souffla de soulagement, s'étirant doucement, avant de remarquer deux regards surpris. Automatiquement, sa gêne reprit le dessus et ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment.

« Q-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en bafouillant.

- Euh ... T'as parlé trop vite, là. Tu peux répéter ?

- Et bien, Gajil et Levy-

- La suite ! S'exclama Droy, se penchant un peu plus vers elle.

- Ils viennent de partir en mission, bordel ! »

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux vitreux, tandis que Jett sursauta brusquement.

« COMMENT ! »

La jambe emplâtrée du roux craqua alors, lui arrachant un horrible cri de douleur qui alerta une troupe d'infirmières. Ces dernières ordonnèrent à Lucy de quitter immédiatement la chambre, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, ignorant les plaintes bruyantes de ses deux amis sûrement choqués à vie par ce qu'ils venaient apprendre. Après tout, leur coéquipière bien-aimée était partie pour une semaine avec l'homme qu'ils haïssaient plus que tout au monde ...

« LÂCHEZ-MOI ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! LUCY, REVIENS !

- SALE ENFOIRÉ ! POSE UNE SEULE MAIN SUR LEVY-CHAN ET JE TE DÉFONCE ! »

Elle soupira. Certes, cette réaction était à prévoir, mais ... Ne lui avaient-ils pas promis de ne pas crier comme des demeurés ? Franchement, ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile que toi, franchement ! Je vais te bouffer ! »

Itsuki évita souplement la claque qui aurait certainement pu lui faire très mal, avant de s'échapper et se cacher derrière un petit fauteuil en rotin. Sa collègue était vraiment très colérique, des fois, voire souvent. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il n'avait vraiment fait grand chose, non ? Et puis, de toute manière, il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour provoquer sa fureur, à celle-là, aussi ! Un rien l'énervait. Mais bon, cela faisait partie de son charme. Quoique ...

« WHOAH ! Hurla-t-il, plongeant sur sa gauche, manquant de peu de se manger une table. Sale folle ! »

Les claquements d'une paire de geta sur le parquet parfaitement lustré se firent alors entendre, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui releva la tête, avant de se redresser complètement. Devant lui, se tenait désormais une vieille et petite femme. Vêtue d'un yukata en soie bleue pâle, ses longs cheveux grisonnants attachés en un chignon impeccable qui trônait au-dessus de son crâne, le visage creusé par les rides de l'âge, elle inspirait un calme absolu, une sagesse incomparable. Pourtant, dans ses pupilles ambre brillait une certaine malice enfantine.

« Peu m'importe qui a commencé, déclara-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Nous sommes dans un hôtel, ici, pas dans une foire. Vous êtes en train de perturber le calme de cet endroit et de déranger les clients. Alors, je vous prierai de vous calmer. Sinon, quelques joyaux risqueraient de sauter de votre prochain salaire. Compris ? De plus, où étais-tu, Itsuki-kun ? Tu as quand même une heure de retard-

- Je suis désolé, madame ! S'exclama-t-il, s'inclinant respectueusement. Je vous promets que, la prochaine fois, j'arriverai à l'heure !

- Bien, bien, bien. De toute manière, tu as eu de la chance, car nos invités sont en retard.

- Autant ?

- Il y a sûrement dû avoir un problème avec le train. Oh ! Et puis, ce ne sont pas nos affaires, après tout ! Nous sommes les hôtes et devons seulement satisfaire nos clients. En parlant de ça, je compte sur vous deux pour bien vous occuper de nos jeunes mariés ! Et pour une fois, Sue-chan, je t'en supplie : fais preuve de bonne volonté !

- Oui, madame la directrice. »

Les lèvres de la dénommée Sue se courbèrent légèrement vers le bas, lui donnant un minuscule air boudeur. Elle tourna ensuite son visage aux joues un peu rebondies et gourmandes vers son partenaire de travail, ses grands yeux violets semblant lui lancer des éclairs. Quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait être très gentille - allant même jusqu'à devenir naïve comme une enfant, parfois. Seulement, la plupart du temps, elle avait aussi un très mauvais caractère. Mais venant d'une ancienne Mage de sa trempe, cela était plutôt compréhensible.

Vexée qu'on ne dise rien au brun par rapport à son retard, mais qu'on lui reproche à elle son attitude, elle croisa ses bras délicieusement caramélisés sur sa poitrine, soufflant silencieusement et rajustant nerveusement une mèche olive d'un mouvement de tête. Puis, alors qu'elle allait demander ce qu'ils devaient faire en attendant l'arrivée du couple, un bruit de porte parvint à ses oreilles.

La vieille gérante épousseta, rajusta d'un bref revers de main experte son habit et leva le menton, les yeux pétillants, un sourire gai étirant ses fines lèvres charnues, prête à recevoir de nouveaux clients dans son petit ryokan. Il fallait dire que, elle avait beau être petite, elle était célèbre, son auberge ! Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses jeunes employés qui se foudroyaient du regard, elle posa finalement le sien sur l'entrée.

Ses pupilles noisette orangée découvrirent alors deux individus de sexes opposés et sa bouche s'arrondit de stupéfaction. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent méchamment et, plutôt que de prêter attention à l'allure piteuse qu'affichait le duo qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall, elle préféra se concentrer sur le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas déchausser. Adieu l'hospitalité, ses nerfs lâchèrent ! Elle s'apprêtait donc à passer un savon sur ces deux impolis qui avaient osé entrer dans SON bâtiment et salir SON parquet, lorsqu'elle prit réellement conscience de la situation : ils étaient blessés.

Un grondement enroué provenant directement de la gorge du nouvel arrivant - un brun à l'allure colossale qui portait dans ses grands et puissants bras une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus d'apparence plutôt frêle - résonna alors dans toute la pièce, faisant presque vibrer les murs. Il tituba dangereusement, après s'être heurté à l'encadrement de la porte, plaquant une main sur son front où une bosse n'allait sûrement pas tarder à apparaître, grognant toute sorte d'insanités.

Sue, quant à elle, porta une main à sa bouche, reculant légèrement. Elle était en train de rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Entendant le nouveau juron que l'homme poussa, elle décida de tenter sa chance.

« Ga-Gajil ? »

Elle prononça ce prénom dans un souffle - que tous perçurent pourtant - comme si elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il lui appartienne vraiment. Il releva lentement ses yeux étrangement rouges, remplis de surprise et d'incohérence, et les posa sur elle. Face à cette réaction, ses lèvres s'étirent dans un immense sourire et ses yeux se plissèrent doucement.

« J'y crois pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire. Mais qu'est-ce- »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan, fixant celle qu'il portait. Puis, sa main retomba mollement le long de sa taille, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de sa cible. À cet instant-même, elle aurait pu tomber à genoux, tellement ses jambes tremblaient et se faisaient lourdes. Elle aurait même pu laisser couler quelques larmes … Sauf que sa fierté lui en empêchait. Toutefois, cette dernière ne pouvait pas tout faire et ne l'immunisait pas contre le flot de souvenirs qui étaient en train de s'insinuer sournoisement en elle.

« Sue. Tu le connais ? » Demanda Itsuki en se rapprochant d'elle.

En guise de réponse, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête, avant de baisser les yeux et de contempler ses pieds habillés de fins collants noirs. Une fraction de seconde après, comme s'il avait devinait ce qu'elle ressentait, il entoura ses épaules de ses longs bras finement sculptés, lui murmurant de se calmer. Une légère bouffée de chaleur s'empara vivement d'elle, n'ayant pas l'habitude de ce genre d'attention de la part de celui qu'elle considérait le plus comme un imbécile.

La vieille dame jeta un regard inquiet à la petite brune, avant de se précipiter vers ses nouveaux clients, piaillant comme une poule effrayée.

« Mais que vous est-il donc arrivé ? Vous êtes blessés ! Itsuki-kun, Sue-chan ! J'ai besoin d'aide, s'il vous plaît ! Cette pauvre petite a besoin de soins d'urgence ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Votre compagne va s'en sortir !

- Euh, ce n'est pas ma-

- Mais, grand dieu, que c'est-il passé ! »

* * *

**À SUIVRE. **

* * *

******Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Mwahahahahahah ! Comment j'suis trop pas fière de mon combat xD ! Sérieusement, je suis vraiment pas douée pour ça. En fait, j'suis douée pour quoi -' ? Pour écrire des trucs supers zarbis qui finissent toujours en guimauve, même quand je le veux pas ? M'enfin, bon. Hay ! Z'avez vu, y'a Sue et Itsuki ! 'Fin, pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu avant ma réécriture. Pour les autres, ben ... Sue est un personnage de Fairy Tail qui n'apparaît que dans l'anim' (Go Google ou Wikipédia, les amis :D !) et Itsuki est un personnage tout droit sorti de mon esprit tordu. Bien entendu, allez pas croire qu'ils ne sont là que pour faire joujou. Chacun a un rôle bien précis, que je ne divulgerai certainement pas ;). Je compte aussi re-inséré Natsuki, 'fin vous verrez ! La vieille est une nouvelle, aussi :O ! Elle me fait kiffer xD ! Maintenant, parlons du passage de Lucy à l'hôpital. Dire que dans la première version de cette Fiction, ce passage était censé être dans le sixième chapitre ... Ben, écoutez, j'ai décidé d'écourter xD ! Je l'avais déjà écrit, mais j'ai fait quelques modifs, notamment sur le sujet de discussion. Mais bon, osef. Sinon, j'pense insérer d'autres trucs comme ça. J'veux dire, il se pourrait que l'on voye la vie à l'auberge, en parallèle avec la mission de Gajil et Levy. Quête qui sera d'ailleurs plus explicitée et approfondie dans le prochain chapitre, ainsi que ... *roulements de tambour* Le « votre compagne va s'en sortir » de la vieille :O ! Sur ce, j'vais vous laissez, sinon j'risque de n'pas arriver à m'arrêter et de vous parler de trucs complètement hors-sujets ;). Kissu~

**© Aubanne Suki L. 2010-2011.**


	3. What This Fuck !

******Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah ... AHAHAHAH! J'ai enfin fini ce fichu chapitre T_T ! Mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolée pour ceux qui attendent depuis environ 6 mois ! Vraiment, je suis vraiment désolée ! Mais, faut pas m'en vouloir ... J'ai eu une période "syndrome de la page blanche", on va dire. Et quand je dis page blanche, je parle bien de page blanche. Je n'arrivai rien ... Bref. En tout cas, sachez que ça m'a bien fait chié, toute cette histoire, hein. Maintenant : parlons du contenu de ce chapitre. Déjà, comme vous avez pu déjà le remarquer, je suis une vraie quiche en ce qui concerne les titres xD ! Sinon, ce chapitre est long. Je n'en reviens pas moi-même ^^' ... On va dire que je compense, d'accord ? Sinon, la trame est simple : les nombreuses allusions et questions sans réponses des deux précédents chapitres sont ici résolues ;) ! Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir davantage : bonne lecture 8) !  
**Post-Scriptum (j'aime bien ça, moi u_u) :** Une fois de plus, un grand merci à Inomaru-niisan, mais aussi à Axel, à Megu-chan et ma chère Tako-chwan, sans qui je ne sais pas ce que je ferai

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3.**

« _What This Fuck ?_ »

* * *

L'esprit brumeux, Levy attrapa le petit miroir disposé sur la table de chevet et y contempla son reflet. Ignorant les poches violettes commençant à cerner ses yeux, elle porta deux doigts à sa tempe gauche, cherchant la cause d'une récente douleur. Elle retint rapidement un gémissement, sa bouche se crispant légèrement lorsqu'elle tomba sur ce qui semblait être un bleu. Puis, elle glissa sa main dans son épaisse chevelure, découvrant une mèche plus courte que les autres. Le regard vague, elle resta un instant dans cette position, avant d'entendre un rire sournois provenant du lit voisin.

« C'est peut-être un amateur de vaudou, qui sait ! Gi-hi ! »

Automatiquement, son imagination déroutante et plutôt excessive développa une série de scénarios tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Du vaudou ? Sa gorge se noua et elle déglutit avec grosse difficulté, reposant lentement l'objet à place initiale.

« Mais comment tu psycothes trop pour rien, toi !

- Arrête, Gajil ! Couina-t-elle en tirant le drap sur elle. C'est pas drôle !

- Froussarde. »

La jeune femme réagit au quart de tour, se redressant brusquement sur le matelas.

« J'suis pas une frou-

- Je parie dix joyaux que t'as peur des endroits sombres, continua-t-il de sa voix moqueuse.

- Même pas vrai, d'abord ... »

Ses lèvres se courbèrent dans une moue boudeuse et elle se rassit correctement.

« Dis.

- Hn ?

- Tu la connais, la fille de tout à l'heure ? C'est qui ? »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Levy se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle se taise. Impression qui fut, sans conteste, confirmée par une simple phrase de son partenaire, balancée sur un ton qui n'invitait pas le moins du monde à la réplique.

« Occupe-toi de tes oignons, crevette. »

Elle allait finir par devenir folle et, lui, il souffrait très certainement d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui pouvait clairement expliquer les changements d'humeur de ce type. Monsieur jouait les durs avec son mauvais caractère, mais s'avérait plutôt social dans la minute qui suivait. Bien entendu, on parlait de Gajil Redfox : alors, le terme « social » n'était pas celui qui convenait le mieux, mais il était tout de même capable de tenir une conversation plus de trois secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement, partant claquer bruyamment contre le mur adjacent, pour laisser apparaître une brune plutôt petite et fluette d'apparence. Elle avait une peau aux couleurs chaudes, légèrement caramels, et était habillée d'un tailleur bleu marine. Cette dernière esquissa un sourire rieur, s'avançant vers Gajil, avec l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais le Dragon Slayer la coupa dans son élan en grognant.

« Quoi ? Demanda-elle, vexée de cet accueil peu chaleureux.

- Le p'tit rat de bibliothèque veut savoir qui t'es.

- Toujours à donner des surnoms loufoques, hein ?

- Je t'emmerde. Réponds juste. »

La nouvelle arrivante, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son irritation, exécuta un bref demi-tour. Elle plongea ensuite son regard aux reflets violets dans celui de Levy, tandis qu'il s'adossa aux barreaux du lit de l'infirmerie, passant un bras sous sa nuque.

« Sue Namekawa, dix-sept ans, ancienne Mage de Phantom Lord.

- Ph-Phantom Lord ? » Balbutia en retour la jeune femme, stupéfaite.

Levy se tue, fixant ses mains d'un air penaud. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de chasser quelques mauvais souvenirs : elle n'était pas au bon endroit pour repenser à cela. Elle releva alors les yeux et remarqua le sourire narquois qu'affichait la dénommée Sue.

« Et toi ?

- M-Moi ?

- Ben, oui, tiens ! Tu veux que je parle à qui ?

- Hm, hm ! »

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête d'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, reportant leur attention sur le brun qui les fixait d'un mauvais œil.

« Bref. Tu réponds ? En fait, t'as peut-être pas besoin … T'es la fille qu'on a éclaté, non ? »

Le seul représentant de la gent masculine présent dans la pièce grommela vaguement, se massant les tempes d'un air las. La brune avait toujours été comme ça : franche et directe. Quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, manquant affreusement de tact, quitte à blesser. Les conséquences, elle s'en fichait. Un peu comme lui, en y repensant ...

« Aucune réponse. J'en déduis donc que c'est toi. Alors, comme ça, le grand Gajil Redfox a intégré Fairy Tail, hein ? Je me demandais où t'étais passé … T'as suivi Jubia, non ?

- J'avais besoin de travail. De plus … Non, rien. »

Levy le regarda avec incompréhension, mais il l'ignora et continua :

« Mais je vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- Ben, moi, vois-tu, j'essaye de prendre des nouvelles de mes amis.

- Ah. »

La brune afficha une mine sombre, les traits de son visage déformés par un rictus rempli d'amertume, serrant les poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges n'en deviennent blanches. Un sourcil inquisiteur de la part du Dragon Slayer à son encontre fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Les veines saillantes, elle se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le força à se relever et cracha :

« Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, bouffon ?

- Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il en la fixant d'un regard neutre qui ne servit qu'à attiser un peu plus sa fureur.

- NON, je ne te lâcherai pas ! Pas avant que tu m'écoutes ! Tu pourrais t'inquiéter un peu de moi, non ? Prendre de mes nouvelles, savoir pourquoi j'suis là … Je sais pas, moi : n'importe quoi ! Tu pourrais même t'occuper de ce qu'est devenu Bozu, non ? On n'était pas tes amis ? »

L'emprise qu'elle exerçait se desserra peu à peu, jusqu'à ne plus se faire ressentir, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de lui en baissant les yeux.

« Non. Toi, tu t'en fous. En fait, on était juste des bouches-trous, des pantins de plus ... »

La porte claqua une nouvelle fois, se refermant sur la silhouette de la brune. Levy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, ne comprenant visiblement pas très bien la tournure que venaient de prendre les évènements. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Gajil ne pigeait pas vraiment comment il fallait s'y prendre avec une fille. Cette pensée la fit soupirer.

« Sors. »

La bouche suspendue, elle voulu répliquer d'une remarque cinglante qui lui aurait fait regretter son ton, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle en enchaînant :

« Maintenant. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il était en train de lui faire quoi, là ? Elle se redressa rapidement et, attrapant son sac au passage, se dirigea vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Cette avait été mise à leur disposition suite à leur arrivée, dans le but de leur permettre de soigner leurs légères blessures et contusions. Sa main glissa ensuite le long des traits fins de la poignée, comme si elle hésitait à exécuter son ordre. Ses lèvres se courbèrent un instant dans une moue, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à son tour, doucement, silencieusement.

Gajil posa un regard morne sur la porte, le menton enfoui dans la paume de ses mains. Son front se plissa dans un froncement de sourcils presque inexistants et, nerveusement, il mordilla l'ongle de son pouce gauche. Puis, son dos bascula lentement en arrière et chuta lourdement, sans rebonds, sur le moelleux matelas. Un grognement profond et rocailleux résonna dans la petite pièce, pour ensuite mourir dans sa gorge.

« Putain. »

* * *

Exécutant une énième grande foulée, Sue se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était arrivée dans la cour intérieure, près du petit bassin japonais. Reprenant son souffle, elle se baissa pour s'asseoir sur l'un des gros rochers bordant l'eau. Ignorant le froid s'infiltrant dans son cou dénudé et son décolleté, elle ferma les yeux et passa une main tremblante dans sa masse de cheveux olive.

« Crétin. »

Et un bon crétin, hein ! Rageuse, elle attrapa un cailloux grisâtre et le jeta violemment. Il fit deux petites ricochets, avant de couler. Quelques bulles apparurent à la surface et plusieurs poissons s'échappèrent furtivement, effrayés. La jeune femme ne prêta nullement attention à ce spectacle, préférant se concentrer sur ses pieds, un sourire triste collé aux lèvres.

Elle aussi, elle était stupide. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que Gajil serait « heureux » de la revoir ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Et, même, pourquoi aurait-il voulu prendre des nouvelles, savoir comme elle allait ? Elle le savait, qu'il était comme ça. Elle le savait, tout ça. Alors, pourquoi avait-elle la douloureuse impression que son cœur venait de recevoir un nouveau coup de poignard. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un peu de reconnaissance. Des personnes sur qui elle pourrait toujours compter …

Ses doigts se crispèrent, se mêlant aux plis de sa jupe marine. Elle serra les dents et plissa les yeux, tentant de contenir le flot de haine qui s'emparait d'elle, la consumant petit à petit. Elle avait un réel besoin de se défouler, d'évacuer sa rage, de vider toute la douleur qu'elle avait accumulé pendant toutes ces années. Son regard se voila et son cou se courba en avant. Elle avait envie de cogner, hurler, tout casser, pleurer … Mais sa putain de fierté l'en empêchait !

Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire et elle aperçut une jeune femme qui lui faisait désormais face, les lèvres étirées dans une moue timide. Pas très grande, ses beaux cheveux cyan lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules et ondulaient gracieusement, encadrant de quelques mèches rebelles son visage ovale aux joues rebondies et rosées. Outre ses allures de poupée en porcelaine, elle possédait de grands yeux magnifiques, d'une couleur tirant entre le vert émeraude et le vert mentholé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réclama-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, reconnaissant immédiatement la fille qu'elle avait remballé seulement quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Un certain grincheux très souvent de mauvaise humeur m'a comme qui dirait fichu à la porte.

- Et ?

- J'en ai profité pour venir voir si tu allais bien.

- Te fous pas de moi. »

Sue détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur une carpe aux écailles flamboyantes qui nageait gracieusement dans l'eau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était là, celle-là ? Et pourquoi essayait-elle de jouer les gentilles, hein ? Si elle voulait savoir, ça n'allait pas marcher, avec elle. Mais alors, pas du tout. Les gens cachaient toujours quelque chose, derrière leur sourire.

« Tu connais Gajil depuis longtemps ? »

Elle se mordit la joue. C'était quoi, cette question ? Cette fille n'avait pas de cerveau ou quoi ?

« Ça te regarde pas. »

Soupirant en songeant au mauvais caractère des Mages de cette Guilde, elle voyait en Jubia l'exception qui confirmait la règles : Phantom Lord abritait les hommes les plus acariâtres qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Cela dit, la Femme de la Pluie n'avait pas non plus été un exemple de sympathie, au départ. Plutôt coriace, les filles du dortoir avaient eu un peu de mal à se lier avec elle. Mais, depuis Fantasya, Jubia s'était beaucoup plus socialiser, s'ouvrant davantage aux autres.

« Tu n'aimes pas Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sue serra les dents, une veine palpitant nerveusement sur son front. Cette réaction ne présageait rien de bon : elle était énervée, vraiment énervée. C'est pour cela que Levy décida de la pousser un peu plus, quitte à ce que tout lui retombe dessus - ce qui allait très certainement arriver, de toute manière. C'était peut-être stupide, mais pas totalement irraisonné.

« Dois-je prendre cette réaction pour un oui ?

- Fermes-là ! S'exclama la brune en se redressant brusquement. Sérieux, tes parents t'ont jamais appris à respecter les gens ? La politesse et la discrétion, tu connais ?

- J'ai bien le droit de connaître les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne m'aimes pas, non ?

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Arrête de jouer la gentille fille attentionnée ! Tu devrais avoir peur de moi ou alors, tout simplement : me détester ! Mais non, toi, tu me parles comme si j'étais ton amie !

- Je vois pas le problème. Je suis bien amie avec Jubia.

- Avec- Je te crois pas ! C'est- Oh, et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, hein ? »

La Mage aux cheveux bleus se leva souplement, esquissant un petit sourire. Son plan marchait à merveilles, plus que facilement qu'elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs prédit.

« Tu sais, au début, elle était un peu comme toi. Enfin … Elle n'était pas grande gueule et aussi impulsive, bien entendu. En fait, elle ne parlait presque jamais. Limite si elle ne nous saluait pas. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est une vraie Mage de Fairy Tail et plus personne ne pense à elle comme à une Phantoms. Je sais que tu n'en as sûrement rien à faire, mais je tenais à te le dire. De plus, en ce qui concerne Gajil-

- Ne dis pas un mot de plus, s'il te plaît ...

- Pourquoi ? Tout à l'heure, tu avais plutôt l'air attachée. Je me trompe ?

- C'était juste un coéquipier ! Enfin … Je croyais qu'on était amis, mais pas pour lui, visiblement ...

- Ben … Je ne le connais pas depuis trop longtemps, mais ce n'est pas le genre de mec social-

- Merci, ça je le sais ! Explosa finalement la brune, démontrant une facilité déconcertante à changer d'humeur comme de chemise. Et mieux que quiconque, même ! Il est toujours en train de grogner, de baragouiner dans son coin et il est ja-mais content. Une vraie plaie ! Et t'as vu son look ? On dirait un serial killer, t'sais. Et puis- »

La jeune femme continua sur sa lancée, accompagnant ses propos de mouvements de bras profondément exagérés, ce qui ne rendait que plus comique le spectacle. Étrangement, elle lui faisait penser à Lucy qui passait son temps à se plaindre de Natsu ou de Grey - ou des deux en même temps, aussi - à chaque retour de mission. Sauf que, là, c'était de Gajil dont il était question et la brune était clairement en train de lui casser du sucre sur le dos. Si jamais il débarquait … Soit dit en passant, c'était quoi cette grosse ombre qui se dressait au-dessus d'elles ?

« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Grinça le Dragon Slayer d'Acier, un grimace déformant son visage.

- Oh, toi, ça va, hein ! On t'a pas sonné, que je sache ! S'exclama-t-elle en secouant nerveusement ses mains, comme pour le faire partir. Ah ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, sérieux ! Ma pauvre, j'te plains ! Ça doit-

- Ouais, bon, je crois qu'elle a compris, là !

- Fermes-là, sale ingrat !

- Tu sais quoi ? Merde ! »

Il grogna et empoigna violemment sa coéquipière pour la traîner jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Près du comptoir d'accueil, la gérante de l'auberge les attendait, droite comme un piquet malgré son âge quelque peu avancé. À ses côtés, le brun qui s'appelait Itsuki fouillait activement dans un gros livre, derrière le bureau.

Lorsque la « vieille » - surnom que s'était autorisé Gajil à employer - les aperçut, elle frappa durement sur le dos de son voisin qui étouffa un cri de douleur, avant de se redresser totalement et d'afficher un sourire qui semblait plus faux que vrai. Il s'inclina poliment, puis reprit sa recherche. La directrice, quant à elle, afficha un visage radieux et s'adressa d'un ton enjoué à la jeune femme :

« Ce que tu as grandi, ma petite Levy-chan ! Oh, je suppose que tu m'as oublié ! C'est normal. C'est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Tu avais quel âge, à l'époque ? Sept ? Huit ans ?

- M-Mae-obâsan ? Bredouilla-t-elle, les joues roses.

- Tu as une bonne mémoire, ma chérie ! Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un de Fairy Tail, mis à part ce vieux croûton de Maka-chan ! Bon. J'aimerais bien te parler, mais il se fait tard : je dois aller en cuisine pour vérifier le repas de ce soir. Quant à vous, Itsuki-kun va se faire le plaisir de vous amener à votre chambre ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle effectua un sublime clin d'œil malicieux à l'intention des deux Mages qui s'interrogèrent du regard, avant de hausser les épaules, ne comprenant visiblement pas la raison de cette attention toute particulière. La vieille Mae laissa ensuite échapper un petit rire, s'éloignant d'une démarche saccadée, tandis que le jeune homme s'ébrouait la voix.

« Hm, hm. Veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-

- GAJIL REDFOX ! Coupa Sue en déboulant, les poings crispés. Ne te défiles pas !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore, celle-là ? Soupira l'employé en passant une main dans sa tignasse sombre.

- Oh, toi, c'est bon ! Pas besoin de ton avis, Ikki ! Je parle à l'aut'keupon, pas à toi ! »

Le Dragon Slayer manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de ce surnom, puis vociféra :

« Le punk t'emmerde, sale folle ! Tu peux pas me lâcher deux secondes ? J'en ai ma claque, là ! C'est quoi c'te journée de merde ? J'apprends par ce p'tain de vieux schnock que je pars en mission avec l'intello de service, on se tape une heure de train qu'on a d'ailleurs failli loupé à cause de l'aut'tanchouille de Berlin-Ou Dublin, je sais plus ! Et puis, fuck, quoi ! J'suis crevé ! On a rencontré le chemin d'une p'tain de Guilde Noire et je viens de passer plus d'une heure à me faire pomper toute ma Magie sur une p'tain de moto ! Je peux pas être tranquille, juste ce soir, sérieux ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est une chambre, me laver, manger et dormir ! COMPRIS ? »

Il souffla, comme libéré, avant de se rendre compte que les trois le regardaient, complètement abasourdis. La première à réagir fut Sue qui explosa littéralement de rire, les larmes aux yeux, une main contre sa bouche. Le deuxième fut le brun qui lui assura qu'il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voudrait une fois qu'il leur aurait montré leur chambre.

« Intello de service ? Quémanda finalement Levy, les mains sur les hanches. Comment ça ?

- C'est bon, tu vas pas non plus nous péter une durite ! P'tain, je préfère quand t'es silencieuse.

- T-Tu m'énerves !

- Dites. Désolée de vous couper, mais … Vous êtes en mission ? »

Les deux Mages se retournèrent vers la petite brune, la dévisageant comme si la réponse était évidente. Elle roula des yeux, visiblement choquée, et Itsuki la frappa gentiment en riant sur l'épaule.

« Eh ben ! Ça promet, moi je dis.

- De quoi ? Demanda Gajil en arquant un sourcil.

- Oh, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. »

Levy frissonna, une boule d'appréhension nouant sa gorge. Son petit doigt lui disait que la soirée n'était pas prête de se terminer pour eux.

* * *

Le cœur de Levy rata un battement, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ce qui était censé être leur chambre durant toute la durée de leur mission à Crocus. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et fixa avec effarement la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible. On leur faisait une blague. C'était obligé. En tout cas, blague ou non, ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Franchement, là, c'était … Non, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : ce n'était sûrement qu'un mauvais rêve et elle allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre dans son lit douillet, entourée d'une multitude de livres, du dortoir féminin de Fairy Tail ...

« NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI C'TE MERDE, P'TAIN ! »

Sue poussa un cri strident, impuissante face à la colère du Dragon Slayer qui attrapa son collègue de travail pour le suspendre en l'air et le secouer comme un prunier. En même temps, il avait de bonnes raisons pour être aussi enragé : ils étaient simplement là pour une mission et se retrouvaient à devoir loger dans … La Suite Nuptiale. Rien que ça.

« Fais qu-quelque chose, Sue ! Implora le pauvre garçon entre deux secousses. Je veux p-pas m-mourir aussi jeune !

- Démerde-toi, t'es assez grand. Bon. Y'a quand même un petit problème, là.

- Un petit ? Cracha Gajil en relâchant sa victime qui massa ses épaules endolories. Un gros, tu veux dire !

- Si tu veux. Mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose-

- Comment ça ? Je refuse de dormir dans c'te stupide suite à la con, moi !

- J'en suis consciente, mais c'est la seule chambre de libre, Gajil ! Tout l'établissement est complet jusqu'à dimanche prochain ! »

Le moral des deux Mages chuta brutalement, Levy étant visiblement à la limite de la crise de nerfs.

« B-Bon, c'est pas si grave que ça, hein ? »

Les regards qu'ils leur jetèrent lui firent spontanément ravaler sa phrase, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors dans un immense sourire et elle frappa dans ses mains, toute fière de sa trouvaille.

« Regardez ! Un canapé ! Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas dormir ensemble, Gajil n'a qu'à dormir dessus ! »

À cette proposition, la jeune Mage des Mots, soudain toute ragaillardie, se jeta dans les bras de sa nouvelle amie. Elle la remercia maintes fois, avant de se dégager et de jeter son sac sur l'immense lit deux places. Quant à Gajil, il ne pipa mots, bien que l'expression de son visage montrait qu'il était profondément mécontent. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?

« Bien, dans ce cas, tout va bien ! Alors, alors, voyons voir … Étant donné qu'il est bientôt huit heures, je vous propose de vous installer et de prendre chacun une douche. Le dîner sera servit d'ici trente minutes, environ. Moi et Itsuki vous attendrons dans le hall, d'accord ?

- Ok ! S'empressa d'accepter Levy. Merci encore !

- Y'a pas de quoi. Au fait ! La directrice est assez … Enfin, vous voyez : si jamais elle apprend que vous n'êtes pas réellement ensemble, mais que vous logez dans cette suite … Elle serait sûrement très en colère. Si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver à la rue, essayez au moins de jouer le jeu. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure ! »

La brune leur fit un petit signe de la main, poussa son coéquipier en dehors de la chambre et le suivit à son tour, fermant derrière elle. Quelques secondes passèrent dans le calme le plus absolu, jusqu'à ce que Gajil ne prenne finalement la parole :

« PUTAIN D'BORDEL DE FUCK DE MERDE ! Explosa-t-il, attrapant un pauvre coussin qu'il entreprit de déchiqueter. Argh ! Sérieux, j'ai fait quoi, pour mériter tout ça, moi, aujourd'hui ? Je te jure que, quand on rentre, je bute c'te vieille bique d'Makarov ! Je vais t'en faire de la chair à saucisse, tu vas voir ! C'est quoi cette idée de jouer au couple, en plus ! Et puis, pourquoi c'est moi qui dois me taper le canapé, quoi ? »

* * *

Les deux Mages de Fairy Tail avaient fait ce que Sue leur avait conseillé. En effet, ils s'étaient installés dans la fameuse Suite Nuptiale, quoique de façon assez superficielle à cause de leur épuisement. Ils étaient ensuite allés se laver chacun à leur tour, dans le but de se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée durant leur combat, puis avaient enfilés les yukatas plutôt sobres mis à leur disposition dans la salle de bains.

Après tout cela, ils avaient finalement pris la décision de sortir pour aller manger au restaurant du ryokan. Ils s'étaient donc rendus dans le hall d'entrée où les attendaient comme convenu leur nouveaux amis. Ces deux derniers les avaient alors guidé jusqu'au petit bâtiment qui faisait office d'auberge, mais aussi de bar … Malheureusement, les autres clients présents dans la salle semblèrent assez perturbés de manger autour d'un homme – aussi connu sous le nom de Gajil Redfox - qui mastiquait bruyamment des boulons et autres morceaux de métal.

C'est donc au bout d'un rapide quart d'heure qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur pièce, accompagnés des deux employés qui étaient à présent en train de les squatter, au grand bonheur de Levy qui préférait ne pas se retrouver toute seule avec le Dragon Slayer, mais au grand dam de ce dernier qui aurait bien voulu qu'on le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse dormir en paix. De plus, Sue était insupportable : toujours à le reprendre, celle-là ! Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier Itsuki qui s'était carrément affalé dans le canapé et qui, désormais, était en train de regarder la télévision à lachryma, zappant toutes les trente secondes.

« Pourquoi y'a plus de chaînes, ici ? On n'a pas tout ça, nous, dans not'chambre ! 'Faudrait que j'en touche deux mots à la patro-

- Si tu veux, on échange, hein !

- Fais pas ton grognon, elle est pas si mal que ça.

- Y'a des roses et des cœurs partout ! S'insurgea Gajil, balayant la pièce principale d'un large mouvement de bras.

- C'est un peu le but de la Suite Nuptiale, en même temps.

- Ouais, ben, ta « Suite Nuptiale », tu sais où tu peux te la mettre, hein ! Je l'ai pas voulu, moi !

- Ce qu'il est bruyant, ce type, c'est pas possible ... »

Gajil se retourna violemment et foudroya du regard la brune allongée sur le lit, en train de siroter tranquillement son jus de pomme, qui lui tira narquoisement la langue en retour. À côté d'elle, Levy était assise en tailleur, les yeux rivés sur un bout de parchemin un peu froissé. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait en profonde réflexion. Finalement, elle releva la tête et demanda :

« Vous savez où se trouve le bois Karasumori ?

- Bien sûr. C'est une petite forêt qui se situe près de la Porte Ouest », répondit sa voisine en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Itsuki se redressa, éteignit le poste et se rendit au centre de la pièce. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et rajouta que celle-ci n'était pourtant pas habitée. Pourquoi leur client se trouverait-il là-bas ?

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas un piège ou un truc dans le genre ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, rétorqua la Mage des Mots. Le Maître en personne nous a demandé de nous y rendre, alors … Mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Normalement, les clients donnent toujours leur adresse ou un lieu de rendez-vous. En plus, on ne sait même pas son identité.

- À combien s'élève la récompense ?

- Ce n'est pas noté. Makarov a prévenu Gajil que le client nous en ferait part lors de notre rencontre.

- Et à quelle heure est fixé le rendez-vous ?

- Onze heure. »

Gajil grogna, avant de déclarer que, de toute manière, avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Le plus simple était de ne pas se prendre la tête et de se rendre dans cette satané forêt. S'ils trouvaient quelqu'un susceptible d'être leur client, tant mieux. S'il n'y avait personne, tant pis : ils retourneraient à Magnolia et en informeraient le Maître. Sa coéquipière acquiesça, ne trouvant aucune autre solution.

« Parfait. Maintenant, les squatteurs, dégagez !

- D'accord, d'accord, m'sieur. On vous laisse entre amoureux ! » S'écria Sue.

La brune sauta du lit, évitant un coussin de la part de sa nouvelle amie, et courut vers la porte, ignorant la panoplie d'insultes dont le Dragon Slayer la couvrit. Elle s'échappa dans le couloir, bientôt suivie du brun qui ricanait, moqueur, dans sa barbe. Hors de lui, Gajil lui claqua la porte au nez, vociférant encore quelques jurons qui arrachèrent un sourire à Levy. Jamais il ne se calmerait, celui-là.

Sa vue se brouilla alors, comme si elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. Les paupières lourdes, elle se secoua néanmoins vivement. Épuisée, elle laissa échapper un faible soupir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, vraiment plus. Elle était aussi vide que son réservoir de Magie et seule une bonne nuit de sommeil pourrait la faire récupérer. Si encore elle arrivait à s'endormir …

Ce que lui avait dit ce Mage Noir avant de disparaître lui embrouillait l'esprit, l'inquiétant de plus en plus. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler sa voix chaude et suave qui, la faisant encore frissonner, lui avait soufflé à l'oreille : « _Ce n'est pas encore fini, ma jolie petite Levy_ ». Et elle était censée le prendre comment, ça ? Il y avait de quoi paniquer un peu, non ? De plus, elle n'osait pas en parler à Gajil, de peur qu'il ne se gausse encore plus d'elle en la traitant de parano et de froussarde. En un sens, il avait raison, mais … De toute manière, il ne comprendrait pas !

« T'es bien silencieuse, tout d'un coup. »

Elle porta son regard fatigué sur lui et soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis crevée. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant seulement d'attraper son sac sur le fauteuil et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle souffla. Il aurait tout de même pu la laisser y aller en première ! Ah, ce n'était pas la politesse qui l'étouffait, lui. Elle était tout aussi prête à parier que, si elle avait été à l'article de la mort, il n'aurait même pas bougé ne serait-ce que le petit doigt !

* * *

Après s'être brossé les dents, Gajil sortit de la salle de bains. Il se rappela alors de quelque chose et lança :

« Au fait, tu connais- »

La suite de sa phrase se suspendit dans l'air et il soupira longuement. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Et puis, elle était en train de lui faire quoi, là ? Si encore elle s'était mise sous la couette ... Mais non, mademoiselle avait préféré s'endormir, étalée comme une vieille loque, sur le lit.

Il hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il la réveiller ? Non, ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps et cela ne servirait presque à rien. De plus, elle semblait être dans un profond sommeil et l'en faire sortir paraissait être une chose plutôt difficile. Il pourrait utiliser la manière forte, mais ce ne serait pas tout à fait correct. Et puis, elle avait l'air si paisible …

Secouant nerveusement la tête, il s'approcha d'elle : il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser dormir comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver. Il ne se préoccupait pas réellement de son état de santé, mais quand même … Fronça les sourcils, il passa alors un bras dans son dos et tira l'édredon de l'autre. Puis, il la posa délicatement, rabattant la couette dessus.

« T'es vraiment chiante, comme fille, toi … »

En guise de réponse - inattendue -, elle gémit une ou deux plaintes, se lovant un peu plus contre l'oreiller. Il grogna et l'ignora, partant vers son lit à lui, qui n'était autre qu'un simple canapé, sur lequel il s'écroula. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas trop dur, hein. En tout cas, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Et si Dieu existait bel et bien, alors il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

Alors, là, c'était vraiment la meilleure. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. En même temps, il fallait le faire, aussi … Et tout ça à cause de lui, hein ! De toute manière, maintenant, plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait. En seulement une journée et une matinée, elle avait vécu une énormité de choses qui s'avéraient, bien entendu, plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Et c'était peu cas de le dire !

« Mais doucement, quoi, là ! T'es en train de me charcuter, sérieux !

- C'est pas ma faute !

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux que ce soit celle de qui ? T'as qu'à pas être aussi peureuse !

- Je ne- KYAH ! »

Une immense toile d'araignée apparu comme par enchantement dans son champ de vision et Levy couina de nouveau, enfonçant un peu plus le bout de ses ongles dans la peau de son coéquipier qui retint un cri de douleur en retour.

« Et puis d'abord, c'est ta faute ! Continua-t-elle, les yeux larmoyants. Si on n'avait pas écouté ton « instinct de dragon », on serait sûrement déjà chez notre client !

- Tu parles ! On ne sait même pas où il habite, le gus ! Tu voulais faire comment, toi ? Aller à la Mairie ou au Conseil ? Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt crever !

- Au moins, on ne serait pas coincés dans c'te stupide forêt ! On ne sait même pas où on va !

- Mais arrête de crier, bordel de merde ! Et par pitié, évite de m'arracher le bras ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va trouver c'te foutue baraque ! »

Les broussailles frémirent alors, arrachant un énième cri à la jeune femme qui se cramponna littéralement au brun. Ce dernier roula des yeux, maudissant le vieux « schnock » qui avait eu la sublime idée de lui coller une « gonzesse » pareille. Grognant en guise de réponse, il fit quelques pas de plus et écarta les branches l'empêchant d'avancer.

Brusquement, une nuée de corbeaux s'échappa de la verdure, croassant bruyamment et les frôlant de peu. Levy manqua de s'évanouir, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un tel supplice, tandis que, devant elle, le brun ria sournoisement à son égard.

« Gi-hi ! Il porte bien son nom, ce bois !

- C-C'est pas drôle, Gajil !

- C'est toi qu'a pas d'humour, crevette. Bon, bon … Tiens. C'est quoi, ça ? »

Il plissa les yeux et huma l'air, puis afficha une mine triomphante.

« Trouvé !

- De quoi ?

- Ben, notre client, pardi.

- T'es sûr que c'est bien lui ?

- Tu crois qu'il y en a beaucoup qui habite le coin ?

- Non, mais c'est pas très rassurant. Itsuki-kun avait peut-être raison en disant que c'était un piège ...

- Ce que tu peux être pessimiste.

- Je suis réaliste, c'est tout », se défendit-elle.

Il mit fin à la conversation en soupirant et poursuivit son chemin, tentant d'ignorer l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui se faisait de plus en plus puissante. Cette fille était vraiment un phénomène. Elle était censée avoir peur de lui, normalement, non ? Alors, pourquoi était-elle en train de s'accrocher à lui de cette façon, comme s'il était une bouée de secours ? En fait, plus qu'un simple phénomène, cette fille était un véritable mystère.

« T'as pas dis que t'avais trouvé ?

- Fermes-là, crevette. On arrive. »

Il l'entendit soupirer à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de sourire narquoisement. C'est ce qu'il pensait : un véritable mystère. Finalement, cette mission n'allait pas être aussi ennuyante qu'il l'avait prédit. De plus, comme il l'avait aussi dit, ils arrivaient à destination. Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier pour que cela ne soit pas un piège.

Ils débouchèrent alors dans une clairière emprisonnée d'une ceinture de bambous hauts et feuillus, tanguant au vent. Dormant à leurs pieds, un petit étang aux nuances sombres qui émergeaient doucement en surface. Ils marchèrent le long d'une allée bordée de feuilles mortes ratissées et ils élevèrent la tête, découvrant un immense et somptueux bâtiment aux allures de temple traditionnel. Étranglées par du lierre grimpant, des colonnes en bois massif soutenaient lourdement le balcon et le toit en pagode était d'un rouge, seule couleur vive tranchant avec le vert des alentours.

À cette vue, les lèvres du Dragon Slayer se courbèrent en un mouvement ascendant, laissant entrevoir ses canines extraordinairement pointues, au grand dam de sa voisine qui devinait déjà ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et qui n'était pas tout à fait son point de vue, voire même pas du tout.

« J'aime déjà c'te baraque !

- T'es bien le seul à pouvoir aimer un truc pareil …

- Peut-être, fit-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bon, tu viens ? Ou t'attends le déluge ?

- Et si c'était vraiment un piège ?

- D'accord, j'ai compris ! J'y vais en premier et, toi, tu restes à faire le guet ici, hein.

- Euh … Pas tout à fait, non ! Attends-moi ! »

Il ricana, pensait qu'il était décidément trop simple de convaincre une fille avec seulement quelques mots bien choisis. Levy, quoique très peu rassurée, lui emboîta rapidement le pas, jetant tout de même de brefs coups d'œil autour d'eux, au cas où on les attaquerait par surprise.

Brusquement, dans l'ombre d'un des piliers, arrachant au passage un petit cri à la jeune Mage qui s'accrocha une fois de plus au bras de son coéquipier, une femme apparut comme par enchantement. Sa silhouette était admirablement bien dessinée : elle possédait une poitrine généreuse et des hanches anguleuses. Elle portait un kimono classique d'un gris perle qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son visage stoïque et inexpressif, mais ces traits dénués de toutes émotions contrastaient vivement avec le pers luisant de ses yeux de biche. Quant à ses sublimes cheveux aile-de-corbeau, ils étaient rassemblés en un impeccable chignon de sorte à ne laisser passer aucune mèche.

D'une démarche lente et élégante, elle se rendit jusqu'à eux et les examina de la tête aux pieds, avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Levy posa un regard anxieux sur le brun, mais il ne broncha pas et exécuta l'invitation de leur hôte sans trop se poser de questions. Cette dernière, incroyablement silencieuse, les guida sur la terrasse encerclant la bâtisse, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une énième porte en papier de riz.

« Maître, appela-t-elle d'une voix chaude et mélodieuse. Les Mages de Fairy Tail sont arrivés. »

La cloison coulissa alors, laissant émerger d'une pièce assombrie un homme aussi grand que Gajil, bien que beaucoup moins colossal. Au contraire, il était plutôt svelte et élancé. De plus, il possédait de longs cheveux noirs aux reflets violacés qui retombaient souplement juste en-dessous de ses épaules, ainsi qu'un teint blafard qui faisait ressortir l'améthyste de ses yeux légèrement bridés où brillait une curieuse lueur.

« Merci, Akemi-san. Tu peux disposer.

- Comme vous le désirez, Maître. »

Sans un mot de plus, la brune rebroussa chemin et disparut au bout du couloir.

« Veuillez l'excuser, elle n'est pas très sociale avec les inconnus. Sur ce, rentrons dans mon bureau pour discuter du sujet de votre venue ici. »

Les deux Mages acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement et le suivirent à l'intérieur. La jeune femme admira silencieusement la décoration composée de multiples petits tableaux et statuettes, tandis que le Dragon Slayer examina leur client de la tête aux pieds. À vue de nez, il ne semblait pas très âgé : il devait même très certainement avoir dans la trentaine. En tout cas, sa tenue était des plus excentriques. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on croisait un homme vêtu d'une longue veste à froufrou d'un violet profond et surplombée d'une fraise, ainsi que d'un pantalon de la même couleur et de hautes bottes noires légèrement pointues … De plus, cela n'allait pas tout à fait avec le style de la maison …

« Ah, mais j'oubliais de me présenter ! Je me nomme Takeshi Horikita. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance ... »

Levy les présenta, enchaînant rapidement, et l'informa de son rôle de traductrice.

« Bien ! Alors, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, que dites-vous de parler de la mission ? Je suppose que vous avez tout un tas de questions à me poser, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, grogna Gajil. En outre, nous aimerions savoir pourquoi le lieu de notre rendez-vous n'était pas clairement indiqué sur la-

- Je m'excuse, mais j'avais une bonne raison de ne pas préciser plus que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? Quémanda la Mage aux cheveux bleus, inquisitrice.

- Je suppose que votre Maître vous a informé du fait que j'avais plusieurs ennemis et c'est justement à cause de cela. La missive aurait très bien pu tomber entre de mauvaises mains, ce que je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre. Voyez-vous, le livre à traduire en question n'est pas qu'un simple grimoire ordinaire ... Je crois même qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une incroyable découverte pour le monde de la Magie ! Toutefois, je ne peux pas en être sûr et certain, car il est écrit dans une langue qui m'est inconnue. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à vous !

- Si ce livre est si important, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confié au Conseil de la Magie ? Vous savez, il y a là-bas de nombreuses personnes beaucoup plus qualifiées que moi dans ce domaine. »

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'homme soupira.

« J'y ai effectivement pensé, mais … Comment dire ? C'est un objet familial se transmettant de génération en génération, chez moi. Cela me ferait de la peine de devoir le donner au Conseil, car je sais que, même s'il s'avérait n'être qu'un vulgaire bouquin sans importance, ils ne me le redonneraient probablement pas. Et, tout comme Fairy Tail, je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, cette fois-ci : raisons personnelles obligent.

- Je comprends.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? »

Les deux Mages se questionnèrent du regard, avant de décréter au bout de quelques secondes qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à demander. Leur client esquissa un sourire bienveillant, puis les invita à se rendre dans sa bibliothèque pour qu'il puisse leur montrer l'objet de la mission.

Ils sortirent alors de la pièce et se rendirent dans une autre, où seul un escalier faisait office de mobilier. Ils y montèrent silencieusement, jusqu'à finalement déboucher dans une autre salle qui aurait pu être spacieuse si elle n'avait pas été encombrée d'une multitude d'étagères. Les tablettes regorgeaient de livres, de rouleaux de parchemins et autres objets plus difficilement identifiables. Au centre se dressait une table en chêne massif, dont la surface semblait avoir été abîmée au fil du temps et sur laquelle trônait un énorme livre poussiéreux. La couverture de ce dernier était d'un vert impérial profond et les caractères dorées la recouvrant semblaient issus d'une langue indéchiffrable pour une personne normale.

« Puis-je l'étudier ? Questionna l'amoureuse des lettres, retenant un souffle d'admiration.

- Bien entendu. Vous êtes là pour ça. »

Elle attrapa délicatement le vieux grimoire et glissa ses doigts de fées sur les glyphes. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle sortit une paire de lunettes rouges de son sac et les posa sur son nez, avant de reprendre son analyse d'un œil expert. Puis, au bout de seulement quelques secondes, elle redressa la tête et déclara qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien Harukan, un langage antique perdu depuis des centaines d'années.

« La traduction sera-t-elle rapide ?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment le dire, car tout dépend du contenu. Mais je pense que cela ne prendra au maximum que quelques jours. Quand puis-je commencer ?

- Dès maintenant, si vous le voulez. Par-contre, je ne pourrai pas rester avec vous. Du travail m'attends. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites appel à Akemi-san.

- Merci. »

Le dénommé Takeshi s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers, quand il fit brusquement volte-face et posa son regard sur le brun qui était resté silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, se contentant de regarder la scène de loin, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil inquisiteur à l'encontre de l'homme, se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Au fait, monsieur Redfox … Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Cette question peut vous paraître déplacée, mais étant donné que vous n'avez pas les compétences requises-

- Mon rôle premier dans cette mission est avant tout de protéger ma coéquipière, ainsi que vous et votre habitation, si jamais il arrivait malheur. Cependant, je vous informe aussi que je ne suis pas aussi illettré que je n'en ai l'air. Je n'ai certes pas la même connaissance que ma partenaire, mais je crois m'en sortir assez bien avec les langues. De plus, j'ai été élevé par un grand passionné du monde littéraire.

- Excusez mon imprudence : j'ai oublié un instant qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. »

Cette fois-ci, leur client s'en alla pour de bon, laissant seuls les deux jeunes Mages de Fairy Tail. Le Dragon Slayer poussa un grognement sourd, avant de s'installer sur l'une des chaises disposées autour de la table. Sans une seule once de gêne, il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et allongea ses jambes sur le bois. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à sa voisine qui, elle, n'avait point bougé, se contentant de le fixer bizarrement.

« Quoi ? Lâcha-t-il, las.

- T-Tu-

- Je ?

- Tu-T'es sérieux ? S'exclama-t-elle, s'asseyant à son tour, les yeux toujours rivés sur lui. Tu lui as vraiment dit tout ce que j'ai entendu ?

- Logiquement, si tu l'as entendu, c'est que je l'ai vraiment dit. Pourquoi ?

- Pas grand-chose … C'est juste que ça m'a surprise, sortant de ta bouche. Alors, comme ça, Metallicana était un grand passionné du monde littéraire, hein ... »

Il reporta une fois de plus son regard sur elle et fut surpris de la voir sourire discrètement, une main posée sur le livre qu'elle devait traduire. Finalement, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

« C'est bizarre. Quand Natsu est arrivé à Fairy Tail, il ne savait ni lire, ni écrire. En fait, les seuls mots qu'il reconnaissait avaient obligatoirement rapport avec la nourriture. Je me souviens que c'est Erza qui a du rattraper son éducation en lui donnant des cours particuliers, d'ailleurs … Le pauvre, il a souffert !

- En parlant de ça … La vieille Mae, par hasard, c'est pas la grand-mère de Mirajane et de ce crétin d'Elfman ? Je voulais te le demander, hier soir, mais tu dormais-

- Désolée ! J'ai vraiment pas fait exprès de m'endormir comme ça ! Désolée ! Bafouilla-t-elle, son visage prenant une violente teinte carmin.

- Oi, c'est bon ! T'excite pas, comme ça ! T'es toute rouge, en plus. »

La jeune femme s'empourpra de plus en plus, secouant nerveusement la tête en lui ordonnant de se taire et d'arrêter de dire des bêtises.

« Si tu veux. Sinon, j'ai raison ?

- Euh-Oui, oui ! Elle habitait à Magnolia et faisait encore partie de la Guilde, quand nous étions petits, mais elle a déménagé il y a quelques années, suite à la mort d'Hilda-obasan.

- C'est une Mage ? S'étonna-t-il, évitant le sujet de la disparition de la gardienne des dortoirs féminins qu'il savait sensible.

- Bien sûr ! Elle utilise un _Take Over_, elle aussi. Celui des Éléments, plus précisément. En gros, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille et ne pas trop la mettre en colère, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est aussi susceptible que Mira-san, si ce n'est plus … Bref !

- Ouais. Faut traduire ce putain de bouquin à la noix, maintenant. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis le livre qui faisait au moins six cent bonnes pages et soupirèrent de concert, déjà à moitié découragés. Toutefois, cela n'empêcha pas Levy d'attraper son sac à bandoulière, commençant à fouiller bruyamment à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit, quelques instants plus tard, trois dictionnaires aussi épais que le grimoire et les posa devant elle. Le brun se pencha au-dessus et les analysa d'un œil stupéfait.

« T'as vraiment besoin de ça ?

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Euh … Rien. Au fait, comment ça se fait que t'avais ça sur toi ? C'est un sac magique ?

- Tout juste ! Il est relié à la bibliothèque de la Guilde, ainsi qu'à celle des dortoirs et ma collection personnelle. Pratique, non ?

- Ok ! Soupira-t-il, retombant sur son fauteuil. Pratique pour une fille comme toi, ouais … Ah, je sens qu'elle va être chiante, c'te mission ! Et évites de me demander si je peux t'aider. C'est déjà tout vu : non. J'ai peut-être été bien « éduqué », mais pas au point de connaître un truc perdue depuis une éternité. Puis, de toute manière, moi, je ne suis que le « protecteur » !

- Et, à ton avis, ils servent à quoi, les dicos ? Dis plutôt que t'es trop- »

Le Dragon Slayer émit un grognement rauque et profond, avant de la contempler de ses iris d'un rouge grenat incroyablement ensorcelant. Elle déglutit et baissa instinctivement les yeux, se rappelant que, malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient désormais plus ou moins équipe et qu'ils arrivaient à discuter de façon on ne peut plus normale, il restait tout de même Gajil Redfox. Ce dernier ayant un assez mauvais caractère, il était aussi très susceptible et mieux ne valait-il pas trop le provoquer. Elle courait à sa perte, sinon.

« Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, susurra-t-il en affichant un sourire vicieux. Gi-hi, c'est pas demain la veille que tu vas me faire obéir, crevette ! »

Les joues en feu, elle préféra ne rien répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il faisait référence à ce que lui avait dit Kana avant qu'ils ne partent : « _Ahah ! Va falloir que tu le dresses, ce dragon, Levy !_ ». La bonne blague. C'était carrément mission impossible. Ce type était tout à fait intraitable, désagréable, irritable … Un vrai rustre, un vrai goujat !

* * *

Lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, teintant le ciel d'une sublime couleur orangée, les deux Mages décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer en ville. À peine furent-ils arrivés dehors que Takeshi les aborda, voulant savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. D'un ton posé, Levy lui expliqua ainsi que la traduction prenait du temps et que, de ce fait, elle n'avait encore pu transcrire que le premier quart du grimoire. Le Dragon Slayer se fit ensuite un plaisir de l'informe sur le contenu :

« Il s'agit du journal « intime » d'un homme qui est sans aucun doute un de vos ancêtres, mais qui n'a toujours pas divulgué son prénom. Il parle notamment de sa vie en tant que soldat royal et père de famille. Pour l'instant, aucune trace de Magie prête à révolutionner le monde. »

La jeune femme se frappa intérieurement le front : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un type aussi peu délicat que lui ? Rapidement, remarquant l'air décomposé qu'affichait le pauvre homme, elle essaya de rattraper la chose en lui assurant que tout n'était pas perdu pour autant, étant donné qu'il restait encore une bonne partie du livre qui lui était inconnue.

« De toute manière, c'est notre mission de le traduire, qu'importe le sujet.

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle McGarden.

- Au fait, à combien s'élève notre récompense ? » S'enquit le brun, impatient.

Embarrassée, elle s'apprêta à lui rappeler qu'il devait le respect à leur hôte, mais ce dernier la coupa en esquissant un sourire bienveillant :

« Il a raison, j'avais complètement oublié de vous le préciser. Eh bien, je crois que 100 000 joyaux seraient tout à fait honorables. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Il commence à se faire tard et je ne voudrais point que la nuit vous tombe dessus, surtout en forêt.

- J'ai d'ailleurs une dernière petite question à ce sujet.

- Oui, monsieur Redfox ?

- Pourquoi n'habitez-vous pas en ville ?

- J'y habitai, il y a encore quelques temps, mais des menaces et des agressions m'ont forcé à me cacher ici. »

Gajil s'apprêta à répliquer d'une autre question, lorsque sa voisine le pria du regard de se taire. Il s'exécuta en grognant, contrarié, et pris congé sans attendre. Elle soupira, désespérée de sa grossièreté et de son mauvais caractère, mais n'en dit rien et se contenta de le suivre, faisant un signe de main à l'encontre de l'homme aux cheveux violets qui répondit à son salut, avant de retourner dans son bureau.

Après quelques pas, ils arrivèrent au bout du petit chemin de la demeure de leur client et le brun s'autorisa à faire quelques commentaires désobligeants vis-à-vis de ce dernier, notamment sur sa capacité étonnante à faire appel à une Guilde pour traduire un stupide bouquin, mais pas pour se protéger d'ennemis potentiels. Levy, quant à elle, lui emboîtait le pas, silencieuse, étant donné qu'il avait raison.

« _L-Levy …_ »

L'interpelée fit volte-face, anxieuse, et analysa furtivement les alentours. Cette voix n'appartenait ni à Gajil, ni à leurs hôtes … De plus, elle était si larmoyante, si implorante … Alerté par l'arrêt brusque de sa partenaire, le Dragon Slayer reporta son attention sur cette dernière et la découvrit en proie à une soudaine panique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu-Quelqu'un m'a appelé, balbutia-t-elle en tremblotant. On aurait dit une plainte … »

Fronçant les sourcils, il renifla l'air à la recherche d'un quelconque élément perturbateur. Toutefois, ses essais furent vains : en dehors d'eux-mêmes, de Takeshi et de sa servante, il n'y avait personne. Il ne sentait aucune présence étrangère.

« J'ai rien entendu, alors que j'ai l'ouïe beaucoup plus fine, et je sens rien. T'as dû rêver.

- M-Mais-

- Laisse béton, je te dis. Allez, viens, il sera trop tard, sinon. »

Effrayée par la perspective de se retrouver dans une forêt sombre et brumeuse d'ici quelques minutes, elle décida de ne pas renchérir et de le suivre prestement. Toutefois, elle ne manqua pas de tourner une dernière fois la tête en direction de la maison. Elle se surprit alors à rencontrer un regard derrière l'une des fenêtres de la pagode. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle décida qu'elle aurait une discussion à ce sujet avec son coéquipier, plus tard : il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait que leur client aimait un peu trop le violet.

* * *

**À SUIVRE. **

* * *

******Commentaire de l'auteur :**  
Oi ! Moi, j'dis, j'suis un peu dégoûtée de ma fin. En fait, j'voulais plus approfondir, mais je n'y arrive pas -'. Peut-être un jour, sait-on jamais. Bon, que dire, maintenant ? J'ai peur de vous ennuyer et je crois ne rien pouvoir vous dire sur le prochain chapitre, car ... Moi-même, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y aura, dedans xD ! Enfin, si, un peu, quand même ... Ah ! Et, sinon ... Je sais, on ne voit quasiment pas Itsuki, dans ce chapitre, mais je promets de me racheter dans le prochain ! Enfin, en fait ... Je pense que vous vous en foutez bien pas mal de mon OC, non xD ? Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous en septembre pour le quatrième chapitre ;O* ! Kissu~  
*Je rigooooole, bien entendu ! J'espère mettre beaucoup moins de temps =='.

**© Aubanne Suki L. 2010-2011.**


End file.
